


Counting Down to You

by VMarsLover



Series: Counting Series [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue - Freeform, Childish Jonathan, Christmas, Coffee Shop, Count Down to Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern - Freeform, Jordan Kyle - Freeform, OOC, Orange, Out of Character, POV Clary Fray, Pink - Freeform, Presents, Purple, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sexting, alec lightwood - Freeform, challenge, clace, clary fray - Freeform, daily updates, gold - Freeform, green - Freeform, hopefully, jocelyn fairchild - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, silver - Freeform, valentine morgenstern - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Due to work Clary and Jace must spend the month of December apart, but Jace refuses to let this year be any different for his girlfriend, so he leaves behind her annual Christmas advent calendar gifts, which holds more meaning this year than ever. ALL HUMAN. Daily Updates. Countdown to Christmas. CLACE. OOC.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Counting Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue and Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, advent calendars are used as countdowns to Christmas. Sometimes they are chocolate, prizes, socks, toys where you open something each day until Christmas. I enjoy them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. I have no beta, and I am no published author, so there will be grammar or spelling errors.

**AN: Hello, everyone; here is a little something I came up with where I'll be posting a chapter every day until Christmas. If I miss a day, then it should be up the next day. I hope you enjoy.**

**So I am posting this one early, so I won't have another up until December 2, some time PST.**

**Welcome to anyone who is new. The length of the chapters will vary but will be rather short. It will be a lighter story all human with some sexy times. Let me know what you think and leave a review.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Prologue and Day 1 (0.6K+)_

**November 30**

"You know, you could come with me."

"You also know I have to stay in New York for my mother, Jace," I answer and roll my eyes.

"Babe, I know. That's what I love about you; we'll be together again soon, don't worry," and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me tight to his chest where I bury my face breathing in the smell of cinnamon.

"Make sure you call me when you land in L.A; I don't want the repeat of Amsterdam where you forgot, and Jordan had to drive an hour to you only for you to be passed out."

He laughs at the memory and pulls away from me but cups my face in his hands and locks eyes with me, "Clary, I will call you when I land even though you'll be asleep, don't worry. The plane is safe; it's the same one as last time."

I look away from him because I feel my nerves getting to me, and I begin picking at my nails, so he grabs them to stop me.

"Babe, look at me." I look up, locking with his honey eyes, feeling my insides melt, and feeling a rush of comfort run through me.

"I am not your father; I will return to you by Christmas to celebrate our 5th Christmas together. It isn't like 6 months ago where I didn't have a set time to return; I promise I will be on that plane December 23rd at 5 pm your time."

I nod and tell him I love him with a smile. He smiles back and tells me he loves me too.

We hug, and just like that, he steps back, grasp his luggage and walks out the door. Sparing me a final glance before closing the door to our apartment.

I stare at the door, hoping it'll open. But it doesn't. He left.

* * *

**December 1**

Waking up to a cold bed was awful. At least when Jace goes on these business meetings, it is in the warmer months where I don't have to face this horror of waking up alone in the cold for the first time in 4 years.

I manage to pull myself out of bed with a sigh. It is hard to call in sick to work when you co-own a coffee shop with your mother.

I slip into the bedroom and run a comb through my hair when the doorbell rings. A small part of me hopes it will be Jace, but he called me last night and said he made it to L.A.

I grab my purple robe and make my way to the door and look through the peephole to no one.

In confusion, I hope the door and discover a small purple box sitting on our welcome mat. I reach down and pick it up and glance at the tag.

My heart flutters when I see the tag saying, "To my Berry."

Jace.

I turn back inside and walk through the hallway to my dining room table to inspect the box.

How did the box get here?

Just then, my laptop on that table goes off.

I glance at the screen of my mac book, and it's a facetime from Jace.

I click accept, and his face fills the screen.

"Morning, Sunshine," I say.

"Morning Berry," He says with a bright smile on his face.

"I can't believe you remembered," I say.

"I have done an advent calendar for you for 5 years; I will not break the tradition now. So, go ahead and hope it."

I smile and pick up the small box and untie the purple ribbon and pull the lid off.

Inside was a small charm of a blackberry.

I smile, "What are you going to get me now that I have all the berries on my bracelet now."

"I wouldn't be so sure, sweetheart. I have a bunch of tricks up my sleeve." He says and bids me farewell.

I wave goodbye and close my laptop.

Maybe December will be okay.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I am really excited about this little story. I hope you join me on this journey. Let me know if you have any cute gift ideas.**

**Questions: What are YOUR holiday traditions? What gift will Clary get tomorrow?**

**Stay Safe!**


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!   
> I am going to start posting pictures of this story on my Instagram account for spoilers, hints, and countdowns. Find me at vmarslover  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Die Hard, or Twilight. Nor am I an author, and I have no beta. I only own the plot.

**AN: Glad you guys enjoyed the first part. Here is day 2. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and read. It means the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, or Die Hard. Nor am I an author, and I have no beta. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 2 (1K+)_

**December 2nd**

As soon as my alarm's blaring goes off, I shoot out of bed, excited for the day to begin.

Why, you may ask?

Well, it is day 2, and I have transformed into a child with anticipation for my next advent calendar.

Just like yesterday, I climb out of bed and change and get ready for the day. I glance at my phone, and there is no message from Jace, and worse. No knock at the door.

Maybe there isn't a gift today?

It is understandable; Jace is across the country and yesterday was enough of a surprise that cheered me out, giving me a sense of normalcy.

December has always been a busy month for my family, with all our family traditions all crammed into one month.

But things changed when my parents divorced, and our tradition of picking a Christmas tree on December 1st stopped.

Jonathan, my brother, grew up and left New York for Florida as soon as he graduated.

Leaving my mother and me to ourselves most of the time.

My parents ended on fairly good terms that they can be in the same room as each other on Christmas Eve, which is the most important day of my life.

Which is why on December 2nd, I am worried, Jace won't be here.

Jace has been my constant for the last 5 years, and he was there when my parents divorced, and we built new traditions as a couple. One of which is him carrying on with my advent calendar that my mom had stopped a year before the divorce.

During that dark year, it kept me going through school by having Jace by my side and giving me an outlet and sense of normalcy that I desperately needed.

Which is why this year feels so strange. The traditions that survived the divorce were split in half. Some I do with my mom. The rest I do with my dad. But Jace was always by my side through both sets of events. Not this year.

Sure, I could have gone with him, I have gone before when he's travelled, but it did not feel right leaving my mom alone and not following through with our traditions. Not to mention, she would have to run the café alone, which did not seem fair.

So here I am.

Changing out of my warm fluffy pyjamas for black jeans and a plain red top that reads "Fairchild Café," and running a comb through my hair. Then finally walking out and opening my bathroom to my baby boy running towards me and jumping at my feet.

I pick the tiny Frenchie up and cuddle him in my arms as he licks my face while I laugh. He eventually stops and whines about being let down until I do.

The second his feet hit the ground, he is off and runs out my the bedroom door, probably to wait for breakfast.

I stumble into the kitchen and hit brew on my coffee maker since I don't have time to wait until I get to work to have coffee.

I give Max fresh food and water, and he begins to inhale it. I sigh; he never learns.

When my coffee is ready, I lean against the counter wishing Jace was here with his arm around my waist.

Wow, I am clingy this week.

Just as I conjured those thoughts, my phone rings, and it's another face time from Jace.

I quickly answer, and my stomach fills with butterflies as I wait for the screen to load.

Eventually, his golden face appears, and I smile.

"Well, good morning, beautiful," he says.

"' Good afternoon to you, how's the weather?"

"Warm, I don't even have to wear a coat," he says as he smiles at me.

"Wow, way to rub it in, bud."

He laughs, "You asked"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. What's your plan for the day, babe?"

"I have a meeting with Alec and with the lawyer. Nothing interesting. How's Max?"

"You know, the same. Inhaling his food. Maybe we should try those bowls to get him to slow down."

"I'll see if Magnus has any recommendations when I see him for dinner."

"Okie Dokie," I answer and look at Max as he finishes and sits beside me, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Now, it is day 2. Have you found your gift yet?"

"No, there was no delivery," I answer.

He laughs. "Did you even look under the tree we did before I left?"

I sheepishly shrug, and with my phone, walk over to the tree. There lay 6 boxes. I look through them and discover day 3 in yellow paper, then day 8 in green, day 10 wrapped in silver, day 20 in pink, day 24 in a big purple box, and finally I find number 2 that is a rectangle box wrapped in yellow paper.

Seriously? When did he have time for this?

"Go ahead and open it," he says, and I smile at him as I tear at the paper like a wolverine.

It is a cupboard box all taped.

I sigh and get up and open the drawer in our coffee table and use the box cutter.

Once I lift the lid, I laugh and look at my phone.

"I hope you know this means you are admitting that die hard is a Christmas movie now," I say as I wave my new DVD copy of Die Hard.

He laughs, "I will never admit that, but I figured it would give you something to watch while your brother watches 'Home Alone' again."

I laugh and smile at this man. I am so lucky to call mine, "I love you; thank you so much."

He looks at me and smiles, and says, "I love you too. Day 3 is yellow, right?"

I nod. "Why so many colours this year? You usually do one colour."

"You'll see. I got to go. My meeting begins in 5; I hope you enjoy it. I'll call you at dinner."

"See you, have a good day," I say, and he bids me farewell and tells me to say to my mother for him. I agree and end the call looking at the tree with 5 gifts.

Where are the rest? And why so many colours?

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it; remember to review it and let me know your thoughts. It was a lot of fun planning out the gifts. My friends are tired of me, bugging me with my ideas. Let me know if you have any suggestions, and I might just add them since I have two spots left.**

**Questions: What gift will Clary open tomorrow? Where are the rest of the gifts? Why are there so many different colours of wrapping paper? Is Die Hard a Christmas Movie?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe!  
> See You Tomorrow!


	3. Day 3

_Counting Down to You: Day 3 (0.8K+)_

**December 3rd**

Today my alarm doesn't go off, and I find myself running out the door, barely finding the time to give Max food and water.

I lock my door behind me and run down the hallway running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush it as the cool new York air hits me as I open the door.

I practically run down the street, ignoring how cold I am from my lack of coat, as I walk in black dress pants that have a clear stain of purple paint on them, but I did not have time to choose anything else. Simultaneously, wearing a random white t-shirt that might have been Jace's at some point since it is a bit oversized on me.

I am a mess.

I ignore all Jace's Facetimes and shot him a text telling him I am late for work, and I didn't have time.

He informs me that it is okay and that I should call him when I am off work. I send a smiley face and continue my walk.

Soon I arrive outside the café and pull the glass door towards me and run inside, waving at old man Hodge as he sips on his dark coffee.

I race into the back, and I hear footsteps approach me, and I know immediately who it is.

"Well, it can't be morning sex. So why are you late?"

"Geez, mom, can you be any louder? I don't know. Hodge heard you," I say back as I throw myself into the tiny drawer in the back office.

I spin around to face her, and she stands there with a bright smile on her face as she leans against the door frame.

"Doesn't answer my question. You weren't getting laid, so what's up?"

"Mom, stop it." I say as my cheeks start to warm, and I can feel them catching fire, "Stay out of my sex life. It is so weird."

"Doesn't answer the question," she says back as she taps her pen to the door frame.

"I was up late calling Jace, and I fell asleep not setting my alarm. I only woke up to Jace, wanting me to open my advent gift."

"So, did you open it?" she asks with a smile, and I see a glow in her eyes of her waiting for anticipation.

"No, I didn't," and she lets out a loud sigh.

"If you are going to be late and show up like this, you might as well have opened the gift." She tells me.

I roll my eyes, "I'll remember that next time. Would you have rather me forgot about Max?"

She shrugs, "Where is Max going to go when you are with your father on Saturday?"

"Izzy is going to watch him since she is stuck here while her brothers are in L.A."

My mom nods and throws an apron at me, and I catch it. "Hurry up, It's getting busy, and we can't busy Aline out there by herself for long.

I throw the apron on and use a hair tie to knot my shirt so it is less baggy, then pull my hair into a ponytail before walking out of the office.

Which, in hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have.

I am a mess today.

I dump several drinks all over the counter, and it becomes a sea of milk. Every time it happens, I feel Aline growing more frustrated with me, and I sigh. Not a good day.

I lock the door behind me at 8 pm and walk the streets to my apartment. Usually, Jace picks me up at night, so I don't have to walk, but he isn't here now.

I reach the apartment and close the door behind me, and Max comes running at me. I pick him up and walk through my home to the couch and collapsed, sending Jace a text saying I was home.

He immediately facetime me.

I answer, "Wow, now who is the clingy one in our relationship," and I smile at him as he shakes his head.

"I have waited all day; I want you to open it."

"Okay, okay," I say, and I get up, taking Jace with me as I sit on the floor right by the tree, grabbing the yellow wrapped box with purple ribbon and begin to unwrap it. This time it is easier to open, and I laugh.

"Really? A blow-up Jace," I say.

He smiles, "Put look, it's a mini gingerbread man."

I laugh.

"You know because you are ginger. Felt you might need some company from your own type," he jokes, and I roll my eyes.

"Well, thank you, what do you expect me to do with it?"

"It is only like 3 feet tall; put it on the table by the Tv, so Max doesn't attack it."

"' You want an inflatable in our living room?" I question.

"Yes, yes, I do." He says.

"Alright, then. Can't argue with that logic," I sarcastically say back.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to comment and leave kudos telling me your thoughts. Let me know if you have any suggestions for gifts, and I might just add them since I have two spots left.**

**The inspiration for the blow-up came from someone on TikTok, setting one up in their dorm.**

**Questions: What gift will Clary open tomorrow? Where are the rest of the gifts? Why are there so many different colours of wrapping paper?**

**Stay Safe!**


	4. Day 4

**AN: So glad you all enjoyed the inflatable; I thought it was super cute.**

**Super surprised I got this chapter up on time. Still working on my major assignment for a class, and I am sad.**

**What the colours mean won't be obvious until maybe day 12. Even then, maybe not *evil laugh* so that you know, there are 9 colours. Purple, Yellow, and Red have been opened so far. Tomorrow will be a different one.**

**So here is the compromise I will make. If you do not have an ig, leave a review, and I will PM you the colour for the next day.**

**Otherwise, follow my IG: vmarslover to see the colours and sneak pics.**

**Disclaimer: All my coffee knowledge will come from my job.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 4 (0.6K)_

**December 4th**

Last night I fell asleep on face time with Jace again, but this time I set my alarm, and I am out of bed ready for the day in an attempt to be more productive than yesterday.

I get ready early, in anticipation of the doorbell ringing with day 4. But nothing happens.

No gift. Nothing.

I go about my morning, waiting for it to arrive as I cuddle with Max on the couch while I sip my coffee.

Jace doesn't even call.

The clock strikes 10, and I make my way around the apartment to gather my things before leaving for work.

Still no gift.

I get to work, and it is booming with customers, and I fly past my mother, who is conquering the line alone.

I throw my things in the draw, grab my apron off the hook and rush out to join her out front.

She slides to the bar, and I take over the till.

We follow this pace of working together, and I put on my fake squeaky customer service voice; that just automatically happens.

After 10 minutes, we serve the last customer, and we look at one another and smile.

We clean the area since there are bits of cinnamon topping along the counter.

"So, what was your advent calendar for yesterday?" My mom asks.

"A gingerbread inflatable," I answer, holding my tongue back, so I don't laugh.

"Wait? What?" my mom says.

"Jace thought it would be fun to give me a gingerbread inflatable for our apartment to keep me company since he says, that 'I would be with my own kind'"

My mom laughs and shakes her head. "5 years, and the ginger jokes haven't stopped. Glad to know he is at least creative with them."

I nod, and my mom tells me she'll be right back.

I help the next customer I have nicknamed Eggnog chai lady, but her real name is Emma. She works in publishing and tells me all about her latest project. Something about YA novels, with werewolves and angel type things: I zone out through the conversation because it just doesn't seem like my type of novel.

Eventually, she leaves, skipping out the door with her daily drink in hand.

As she leaves, my phone buzzes. I pull it out and glance at the screen.

It is finally Jace.

I click accept before anyone else comes, and Jace's face fills my screen.

"Well, good morning," he exclaims as he flashes me a wide smile.

"Morning, it seems unfair that I am already working and you are lying in bed. How things have changed," I say.

He rolls his eyes, "Nice try; I am still 3 hours behind you. I am always up at 7; just now, it is 7 PST, not 7 EST."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I say, and I sit myself on a stool.

"So you open your gift yet?" Jace asks.

I shake my head, "No, where did you leave it?"

"Turn around" is all he says, so I do.

Right behind me is my mother holding a red wrapped present with a green bow.

She smiles and says, "surprise," and she hands it to me.

I start untying the ribbon, and Jace begins chuckling, which puts me on edge. This can't be good.

My mom moves closer to me, waiting for me to lift the lid, and as we both look at the gift, my mom begins laughing, and my cheeks catch fire.

This causes Jace to begin laughing.

"Well, do you like them?" Jace asks as he gasps to catch his breath.

I blush harder and say, "I hate you."

He laughs again, "love you too, babe."

My mom comes to her senses and takes the boxes and pulls them out.

Then lifts the bright pink fuzzy handcuffs into the air.

In the middle of the café.

Why me?

* * *

**AN: So, this chapter amuses me. This chapter also foreshadows the rated M status that will come...**

**So day 5 is Friday. This means the next chapter will take place on Saturday. Which means Clary will be with her father.**

**If my mom pulled out pink fluffy handcuffs, I would have to leave and never return. EMBARRASSING. Clary's mom will not be leaving any time soon; she has at least 3 more tricks up her sleeve... *hint hint***

**Questions: What will the next gift be wrapped in? Where is she going to get it from(it ain't under the tree)? Any ideas about what the colours could mean? What has been your favourite gift so far?**

**Thank you for reading, kudos, following, etcccccc.**

**Stay Safe!**


	5. Day 5

**AN: Welcome back to day 5.**

**I worked 11 hours yesterday and had no energy to write afterwards. But it is currently 2 pm PST on December 5th. So I am still on time. Hehe.**

**Warning that this story is rated M for a reason. A little bit of dirty talk in this chapter, and it isn't getting any lighter than this.**

**The beginning of this chapter is memories of the previous day.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 5 (1.1K)_

**December 5th**

As I wake up the following day, I find myself still loose for words on what occurred yesterday.

Jace had my mom give me pink fluffy handcuffs.

Now, I am not against sex toys or certain accessories; it is just mind-blowing that he had my mom give them to me where I work.

After I snapped myself out of my embarrassment, I ripped the cuffs from my mom's hands and throw them back into the red box, that I quickly rushed back into the office.

The rest of the shift, I refused to look into my mother's eyes.

She leaves at noon, and bids me farewell and tells me to enjoy the present in the future.

I can't deal with her. So embarrassing.

I left the café at ten and walked home, reading through my phone at the texts from Jace apologizing but explaining that it was funny.

Payback time.

When I get home, I grab Max and take him outside while carefully thinking through my plan.

Boy, it's going to be a lot of work.

But revenge is so sweet.

Once back inside my warm apartment, I rush into the washroom and curl my hair to give it more volume before slipping all my clothes off and diving into my closet to find a gift I was going to give Jace, but now it is apart of my revenge plot.

I pull the contents of Victoria's secret bag out, slip my latest piece on, and then glance in my mirror.

The red baby doll pushes my boobs up perfectly with the lace fabric covering the rest of me, but not leaving much to the imagination as you can see my belly button piercing. Paired with a matching red lace thong.

I clip one cuff to my wrist and lay on my bed, posing with my phone holding the dangling handcuff while carefully showing off his "gift."

I bit my lip most seductively since I know Jace enjoys me biting it.

Next thing you know, I take several from different angles and send them to him. I am quickly met with a phone call from Jace.

I answer with, "Hey, babes."

"Jesus Clary, I am with Alec right now. What are you doing?"

I laugh, "I hope Alec knows you have a hard-on."

He curses and says, "I am sure he has an assumption with how worked up I am."

"Too bad you aren't here, and we could do something about that," I say with a grin on my face.

He growls, "This isn't fair."

"Neither is having my mom give me this pair of cuffs. What would you like me to do with them?"

I hear from the move, and he whispers, "I'd like to cuff your other hand and pin your hands above your head as I bury myself deep inside of you where you will fall apart without being able to run your hands through my hair."

Now I regret this because I feel myself getting worked up.

We go back and forth until a man in the bathroom with Jace coughs, and Jace immediately hangs up, and I am left to my own devices of pleasure.

Now here I am the next morning, still dressed in the set, in my warm bed.

I have to get up and pack for my long weekend with my father and brother.

A weekend of traditions that used to include my mother, but now she does it with her boyfriend, Luke.

This weekend, dad, and Jonathan will pull the artificial tree from the basement, and we will decorate it together. Each of us is fighting for our preferred theme of trees. I won last year and choose candy land, which was hard to accomplish with a green tree, but I threw candy garland on and snow along with my candy décor, and it worked.

The person who wins is based on several rounds.

Round 1 is each of us bakes shortbread cookies, where dad's girlfriend is the judge of the best cookie.

Round 2 is a game of monopoly that is the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' theme.

Round 3 is the last, and it is a game of gingerbread house building where dad's girlfriend is the judge.

The two people with the most points will face off in a rock paper scissors game to decide who picks the theme.

This process lasts several days and won't start until tomorrow morning and won't end until Tuesday since tonight before the games begin will be dedicated to movies and drinking.

I eventually climb out of bed and get dressed since Izzy is coming to get Max at 2.

I spend the morning cleaning up and packing the things I need.

Noon hits, and I still haven't got a call or gift from Jace.

Seems fishy.

I text him, and he says he can't talk and that he is in a meeting.

At 9 am his time?

What even.

I carry on cleaning, dancing to music with max in my arms as my partner until there is a knock at the door.

I rush to answer it, and behind the door is Izzy in her big fuzzy coat holding out a silver box.

"Surprise," she says, and I raise an eyebrow. Then she continues with "from Jace," and I nod as I feel my phone vibrate.

I put it out from my jeans, and it flashes Jace's name.

I click accept and hug Izzy.

"How do you know I was suddenly given a gift."

"Afternoon to you too. I am a man of many talents," and I roll my eyes.

Izzy and I walk to my table, and I place the box down and pull at the ribbon until it unravels.

When it does, I pull the lid off, exposing the sweet gift.

It is an ornament with two snowmen and a dog with mine, Jace, and Max's name.

"thank you so much," is all I manage to say and walk over to place it on the tree.

"Our 5th annual ornament on the 5th day." I laugh.

"You are such a cheese ball," I say, and he shrugs.

"You deserve it."

I bid him farewell after giving him my appreciation.

I sit with Izzy, and we gossip for a while under the door opens after with my father on the other side.

His hair is still blinding white, and his face only shows a few wrinkles by his eyes problem wear from the cirrus that what my teenage years.

The three of us chat for a while, and Izzy excuses herself and my father and I leave soon after for our drive to his house.

The evening is quiet, and it feels weird knowing I won't be competing with Jace this year.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, Jace is so cute.**

**Question time: What colour is next? (hint, it's a new one) What are your family traditions? Who will win the tree decorating contest? What is your favourite gift so far?**

**My favourite part is Clary being a tease.**

**Stay Safe!**


	6. Day 6

**AN: Welcome back to day 6.**

**I'd like to remind everyone I work 40 hours at my job, and I am a full-time student in finals right now. Me posting is a miracle, but the word count will hopefully go up once I am done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI OR Nightmare Before Christmas. I have no beta, and I am no published author, so there will be grammar or spelling errors.**

**Make sure to leave Kudos and comments!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 5 (0.7K)_

**December 6th**

I snap out of bed once I am hit with a rush of the cold war. I scream and leap out of bed.

I hear laughter and spin around towards it.

There before me is my idiot brother, bellying laughing.

I lunge at him, and he steps back, escaping my grasp by darting to the right.

"You idiot," I say.

"I called you; you didn't get up. So, water it is," he explains, and I glare at him and lunge again. This time he doesn't react, and I give him a shove.

His eyes flare with annoyance now, and he gets ready to fight back when my father walks into the room and stands in the middle.

"Guys, it has only been a few hours of you living in the same house. This needs to stop; I figured you would be all bickered out after last night's fight over the movies," He says.

I roll my eyes, and Jonathan answers with, "Diehard isn't a Christmas movie. It doesn't exist in this living room during December."

"Jace bought it, so, therefore, we should watch it in his honour," I say.

This time Jonathan rolls his eyes, "He is in LA; any other time, he would agree with me. It isn't a Christmas movie."

I open my mouth to speak, but my dad looks into my soul, and I close my mouth.

"Good, now come eat, and we can call Jace for your present," my dad says, and my ears perk up at the sound of Jace's name.

"You have my gift."

My dad answers with "Maybe," and winks.

Together we all walk into the kitchen and sit at the island, where I stuff my face with pancakes and eggs.

As I am almost done, my father slides an orange gift box towards me and says I don't need to call Jace.

I open the lid, and inside is sour patch kids.

My favourite.

Jonathan leans over me with his mouth filled with eggs, and mumbles, "Something you want to tell us, Clare-bear."

I look up to him, and I see my father uncomfortably shift in his chair.

"Sour Patch Kids mean you will be having kids, duh."

I roll my eyes, "can you be any more childish?"

He answers back with "Nope" and throws himself back onto his chair.

I quickly begin sending Jace a thank you, and at the same time, I ask my father when Lilith is coming.

"In two hours. I have the supplies in the office, and we can start the games after we clear the table."

Eventually, my brother stops stuffing his face, and each of us writes down what our choice tree theme is on a piece of paper and puts in a Santa hat. This way, none of us will know until the end when Lily announces the winner.

We all begin baking cookies, and the funny part is we use the same recipe, but every year, they turn out different.

For the next hour, Jon and I fight over icing sugar, and somehow, we both end up with cookies. Lily walks in as soon as they are each displayed and cooled on the counter.

She picks each of them up and looks at them like they are speaking to her.

She tastes Jon's than mine, then Dad's.

After a few more bites, she declares me the winner.

I jump up and wrap an arm around her, thanking her.

I walk over to the cookies and take a photo for Jace.

He replies with "Share?"

I laugh and reply with "All mine."

He responses with a selfie of him wearing a sad face, and I feel my heartbeat with joy for a few seconds before it turns to sorrow.

I miss him.

Jonathan says I cheated, and I stick my tongue out at him and remind him not to take my berries.

The next several hours remind quiet with us just catching up; things turn ugly when Lily leaves. This means we play monopoly next.

I choose to pick Sally, Jonathan picks Jack's head, and Jon throws the mayor's car at him.

We play for hours, and I lose at midnight. Two hours later Jon manages to win.

I have no choice but to win tomorrow since I am scared to know what theme Jon picked since the last time he won was 6 years ago, and he choose cars. Not even the TV show. Just cars.

Nothing screams Christmas like cars.

* * *

**AN: So, we have now seen Purple, Orange, Silver, Yellow, and Red. The next chapter is a new one again.**

**Questions: Who will win the gingerbread contest? Who is going to win the contest overall? What colour/present is next?**

**See you soon!**


	7. Day 7

**AN: Almost on time. I have been busy all day doing finals. So here is a short one.**

**Thanks for continuing to read.**

**Remember to follow on IG for sneak peeks to gift colours.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 7 (0.6K+)_

**December 7th**

The second I hear Jonathan enter the room, I snap up so quickly before he has time to throw the water.

It turns out there is no water today—just a smirk.

I smack his arm, and he complains.

I roll my eyes and grab my clothes.

I have to beat him today. I have no choice.

I get ready and quickly call Jace before starting the game. Jace tells me my gift will arrive shortly.

Seriously, How many people did Jace involve?

I hang up as soon as my dad throws us each a kit and lines the counter with different kinds of candy. We stand apart and count to 3. We say 2, and all hell breaks loose where Jonathan gives himself ahead start, and he beat me, claiming all the Swedish berries and Chocolate chips for himself.

We pull out kits, and I find the pieces of my house are broken. I look over and see Jon having a similar problem. Then I glance at my father, who seems to be doing fine.

We are almost finished when Lily walks in the door, and my dad meets her outside the room, so she doesn't see the houses. Then he plants a kiss on his cheek.

We bid her a greeting and continue with our houses.

Mine was a challenge with the broken pieces that made my house look more like a hut.

A couple of minutes later, I jump up and announce I've finished.

I grab my phone and pull it out to send Jace my creation.

He replies immediately with, "Not the Ginger I wanted to see."

I send him a selfie with my tongue out, and he replies with "That's better," and my heart flutters just like it over 5 years ago.

My father and Jonathan finish their houses, and we call Lilly back. She paces, looking at each house, while we all wait patiently against the wall away from the houses.

She picks dads. Jon and I plead that we had broken pieces. My father reminds us that a deal is a deal.

Then I realize our problem. We three-way tied. Now what?

We all just stare at one another for a while until Jon tries to get me to concede.

I roll my eyes, and say "never, no way am I looking at a car's tree next week."

Now he rolls his eyes, "That was years ago, let it go. I haven't won in years. Give me a chance," as he ends with puppy dog eyes.

"Never," and I turn to my dad and say, "How do we solve this?"

He shrugs, "It is your mothers' invention. Ask her."

I fish my phone from my pocket again and ring her. She doesn't answer.

I tell them this, and my dad says we should wait before this gets out of control.

The Lily comes to the counter and slides a pink wrapped gift towards me.

Well, that is one mystery solved.

I dial Jace, and he picks up, and his face fills the screen as he sits in the back of some car.

"Well, there is my favourite gingerbread."

I blush and laugh, "So funny. I have a gift here from a special someone," and I tap the screen to spin the camera around to show him the gift.

He laughs and says I better open it if it is from someone special.

So, I do.

Inside is a tube of cherry red lipstick with a bunch of heresy's chocolate kisses.

So cute, I smile and thank him while blowing him a kiss.

Then I ask him what the colours mean, and he winks and tells me I'll know by Day 13.

I hang up and look at my father and brother and ask, "Now what?"

* * *

**AN: Poor Clary, she got dealt an unfair hand. Was this planned by her father?**

**If Clary's day 8 gift is in her apartment, and she doesn't leave until Tuesday... How is she going to open day 8?**

***Day 8 is green* Hint hint.**

**Question Time: What will the 4th round be? What is in the green box? Will Clary open it? Lastly, who will get to decorate the tree with their idea?**

**Thank you to everyone who has left kudos!**

**Stay Safe!**


	8. Day 8

AN: Hi guys, sorry I have been drowning. I have been doing a bunch of OT and exams so writing came working on some things, keep in mind. I am too tired to write more than this tonight but it ends where it needs to.

Yay 100 hits! Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 8 (0.7K)_

** December 8th **

The following morning is easy, and I find myself clutching the box of ornaments set aside for the winner. Boy, yesterday was weird.

In all my years, there has never been a tie, and we had no idea how to cope, and it took a while for my mom to answer, and when she did I explained the situation, and she laughed.

That helps the situation.

She then told us that there are no rules on how to break the tie since it was never needed.

That left us stumped.

Jonathan wanted to do physical activities, which dad and I voted against it.

Dad and I suggest Candyland while trying to keep it share and sticking to a Christmas theme.

We then all stay up into the late hours of the night and make hot cross buns, where Lily judges.

I crush Jon and dad at Candyland, and I could taste victory, but by the end of the night, it was crushed by Jon winning the baking competition.

Today is the last day before I leave in a few hours, so our rock paper scissors battle begins in 5 minutes.

There is no way we can let him win, and how did he make delicious hot cross buns.

Jace tries calling me all morning, but I need to focus and send him a text, to which he responses with a 4-leaf clover.

Jon and I met in the kitchen at 10 am on the dot, and it is like a western standoff.

We agree to 3 rounds.

Dad says, go.

Jon and I tie with rock.

Then we tie with paper. Geez, so many times.

I then play rock, and he goes to paper. Crap.

Next, I go rock, since scissors haven't been played yet.

I was right, and I crush Jon's scissors.

Tied again

I go scissors, and Jon goes scissors too.

This is too intense for rock, paper, scissors.

I play rock as he plays rock too… mmmm.

I play rock, and he plays paper. My heart stops; I lost. Jonathan gets his choice of t.

He jumps and down with joy like a child on Christmas.

I sigh. We are doomed.

My dad offers him congratulations.

Lily walks to the Santa Hat and pulls out the slip of paper with Jon's name and clears her throat.

"I declare Jonathan Morgenstern the winner of the 2020 family Christmas tree." Then she opens the paper and continues with, "His tree theme is dinosaurs."

My head snaps to Jon, and I bark, "Dinosaurs? You are a child."

He rolls his eyes and climbs off his stool, and goes to his room, where he pulls a model T Rex out and tells us this is the topper.

We decorated the tree with dinosaurs left from his old room for the next hour, where we tie string and hooks to them.

Eventually, it is time for me to leave, and I pack up, and my father drives me home, which takes an hour. We talk about the weekend and how he can't believe Jon won and he is going to have to look at dinosaurs now

He drops me off outside at 7 pm, and the temperature has dropped enough for me to have to wear a coat as I rush inside.

I throw my stuff around and throw myself on the couch where I scroll through Instagram. Then at 8 pm, the timmer for my Xmas tree goes off, and I remember.

My advent.

I go to the tree and pick up the green box and shake it. No noise.

I text Jace, and he says to go ahead because he is at dinner.

I untie the red ribbon that matches my hair and opens the tiny box.

My heart soars

It is a pair of fluffy of reindeer slippers that are so soft.

I throw my socks off and put them on and dance around.

I send thank you texts, and I am met with silence.

Making me disappointed.

But that can't take away my joy, and I tidy the apartment and climb into bed for work tomorrow.

Falling into a pit of darkness.

* * *

**AN: SOOOOO Jon won. He picked dinos. Interesting, what theme would you want?**

**I'll be posting the pictures of the slippers and tree in a few days on my insta, don't want to spoil much for anyone.**

**Questions: What colour is next?(Posted on ig, hint we have seen it before) Why the silence from Jace?**


	9. Day 9

**AN: I am tired, and I meant to write this yesterday, but Taylor Swift dropped an album, and I focused on that and had to rush to complete an assignment. Not that anyone cares, but I have been writing papers, blogs, and exams my fingers hurt from typing. I have worked too much and have so much to do. I am a mess. So here we are, on with the story.**

**So here is day 9. I am three behind. December 15, I will be writing like crazy before my wisdom teeth get pulled out to be on top of things. Just know I will finish and be trying to catch up soon.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 9(0.6K)_

**December 9th**

The knocking at the door wakes me up, and I grumble my way to the door, wrapping my robe around myself. I pull the door open, not looking through the hole and rip the door open wide.

On the other side was my mother with a bright smile and a coffee in her hand.

"Morning sunshine," she says, and I reach out for the coffee, and she steps inside the apartment with me as I whisper a thank you.

"So dino, huh?" and I nod.

"He doesn't grow up; I cant. He is almost 30, and he chooses dinosaurs for our family tree."

My mom shrugs, "We don't choose our family. It can't be as bad as the car's tree. Your brother is special, but he does manage to wake up before 9 am every day, unlike some I know.

I roll my eyes and defeat, "I only get home around 8 pm; I think it is fair for me to stay up later and sleep in longer."

She looks at me and doesn't speak, but her face says, 'yeah, right.'

I ignore it and ask about her weekend with Luke's family doing the same round of games.

"I won as you saw, and I did woodland creatures. I rock paper scissored with Ella. Charlotte was a poor loser and fought with her father, who judged the competition."

We sit at my coffee table for a while, just chatting until 9 am, where I stand and start coffee number 2 so I can get ready for work.

"Hear from Jace today?" my mom asks.

"No, it was weird too. He usually calls before bed."

"'Call him now," my mom says, and I raise an eyebrow at her as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a red wrapped present with green ribbon.

Oh no, my mom was giving me a red present last night.

There better not be any more sex toys in there.

I hesitantly take the gift and call Jace.

My call declines.

It is soon met with a text from Jace breaking the silence, saying he is in a meeting.

At 6 am? I text back.

Jace replies with "Had to work overtime, we are on the phone with a guy in hong kong, and they are 16 hours ahead, so they are already at 10 pm."

Then he sinks me wink emoji and tells me to open my gift.

So I do.

I take the box from my mom, who looks on from across from me with a smile on her face.

That can't be good.

I lift the lid, and I sigh.

My cheeks flush red, and I close my eyes.

Not again.

My mom starts laughing, so I imagine she looked over.

She then whistles, "Someone is going to get busy."

I reopen my eyes and look at the dark green lingerie with a neck plunge lace teddy one piece.

I can't believe he did this.

I ignore my mom and take a photo of the box and text him the message, 'Why do you make my mom give these to me?'

He messages back, 'I need some fun since I am not there to try it out with you.'

Oh boy

I text him back, "2 weeks, babe. 2 weeks."

He sends me back a boomerang of him blowing me a kiss.

I analyzed the small video and see how tired he looks. His blonde hair is everywhere, and his eyes have dark circles under them, but his smile is still there.

I text him back, 'Can't wait.'

Now to awkwardly deal with my mom.

* * *

**AN: So Jace was silent because he was working overtime; I know the pain he feels. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Green lingerie was the present today; Jace just likes to embarrass Clary with her mom.**

**Questions: What colour is next? (repeat), Taylor swift's album, yes or no? What are the holiday seasons going to look like for you this year? What gifts would you like to see? Anyone see the theme for red yet?**


	10. Day 10

**AN: Hi guys, trying to catch up, so here is day 10. Currently not writing my exam, and I am forced to work tomorrow on my day off. Good times. So seeing your enjoyment of the story brings me joy, something that I am lacking right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or Twilight, nor am I a published author.**

**Thank you for reading! Almost at 900 views!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 10 (0.7K)_

** December 10th  **

My eyes snap open, and I know I have messed up. My face is oily, and my eyelash got stuck together. I worked later than usual last night because it was Wednesday, our slower day, meaning Aline and I did inventory counts after closing the store. We only ever do this once a month, and I usually do it for my mother, trying to lessen the load for her.

I grab my phone and have a series of texts from Jace asking me to call.

I rub the sleep from my eyes and click call.

He accepts it immediately, and his face fills the screen, and the butterflies fill my stomach.

"Good morning, handsome," I say.

He winks and says, "Morning, Beautiful."

"What can I do for you this morning?" and I find my eyes glancing at his bare chest.

He laughs and says, "Really 5 years, and you are eyeing my chest? Here I thought you were a proper girl."

"You corrupted me."

"mmm, I think you corrupted me the minute you decided to walk into my English class with the fan blowing your hair like Bella."

"I'm Bella?" he asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"You are the Bella, to my Edward."

"Who decided you were the Edward to my Bella?"

"Since I stay up and not sleep. You go out in the sun and get a tan; meanwhile, I run away from the first time of life."

He laughs, "Okay, Edward. When is Max coming back? I miss him and my nightly photos."

"Izzy will be here soon; I'll make sure we video call you tonight."

He nods, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Call me when you have your gift."

"Where is it?" I question.

"You'll see. Bye, Babe," and he quickly ends the call.

I sigh. So secretive.

I scroll through my phone for a while until I wait until the last minute and climb out of bed to get read.

I was finishing pulling my hair into a bun as I hear a bark in the hallway.

He really needs to stop doing that.

I exit my room and walk down my small hallway to my door and pull it open before Izzy has a chance to knock.

As soon as the door opens, Max runs at me.

I pick him up, and he begins to lick my face.

"Yes, yes. I missed you too." I say to the over-excited dog.

I hug Izzy, and we step inside the apartment.

I make our coffee, and I give her the rundown of my event competition.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a silver gift.

"Jace?" I ask, and she nods.

I grab my phone and angel it, so Izzy and I are both in the frame when he accepts.

He has now since showered and is wearing his classic white t-shirts.

"'Well, hello, sis." He says as he looks at Izzy.

"Hello, dearest brother who doesn't call but has time to set up all this for the girl he sleeps with."

I roll my eyes.

"Correction, she is my girlfriend who is actually nice to me, and the boy she does this thing with her tongue that just drives me mad."

My face flushes, and Izzy squeals and yells,"'TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

"I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen and open this," I say as I pull at the silk ribbon, opening it up.

Inside is a classic silver frame with small details that had a character with the vines. The photo inside is of Jace and me with our foreheads touching as we are about to kiss.

My heart fills with joy, and tears fill my eyes.

"Thank you so much," I say into my phone.

"Aw, don't cry."

I laugh, "You are kidding right? You give me a sweet gift, and you assume I am not going to cry."

He shrugs, "Sorry, Edward."

I laugh, "Thank you, Bella."

From the corner of my eye, I see Izzy giving me a look.

We say our goodbyes, and I am met with Izzy's confused expression.

"Yes?" I say.

Now she shrugs, "I was going to ask about the tongue thing, but I decided I didn't need to know. But tell me why you are Edward."

* * *

**AN: I couldn't help myself with the Twilight references.**

**Hints are still going up on my insta, along with photos.**

**Anyone picking up on the pattern? It is slowly unfolding.**

**Questions: What colour is next? (another repeat) What gift has been your favourite?**

**Stay Safe!**


	11. Day 11

**AN: Hi, everyone, so that this chapter will be different. I hope you enjoy it! I get my wisdom pulled tomorrow, and I've been organizing chapters That I've missed while drowning in school.**

**If I am functional enough, I'll post tomorrow, if not Friday, since I am off for 4 days.**

**I also wrote this on my phone... so good luck. I'll edit on my break tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own Taylor.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 11 (f0.4K)_

**December 11th**

The blaring of my alarm is too much for me, and I pick up Jace's pillow and cover the alarm with it to stop the noise.

I roll back over and try to sleep, but I am interrupted again. This time I move and snatch the phone, about to shut it off, but I see Jace's name.

Now, is it awful I am considering not picking up?

I just don't feel like speaking to anyone.

I stare at the phone until it stops, unsure of what to do.

Once it ends, I text him that I'm not sleeping well and don't feel like FaceTime.

He immediately calls back, but this time it's a phone call.

I sigh and hit accept.

"Hi," my voice comes out cracked and groggy.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Mm, not sure. My head is pulsing."

"We're you drinking last night?" He asks, probably hoping I'm just hungover.

I answer with a no, and suddenly Max gets the courage to jump onto the bed, and I feel my phone slipping, and before my head hits the pill, I crash into the dark.

The next time I'm awake, it's too a pounding on my door.

I don't have the courage to move; I feel weak.

Max begins barking, and I don't care enough to stop him.

Eventually, the barking and knocking stops, and I crash.

I wake to my phone ringing, but I can't bring myself to turn over and grab it.

I stare into the room, mentally trying to reach the phone but physically being incapable.

What is happening?

My mind goes blank, and my eyes begin to drop again.

This time I wake to Taylor Swift's song 'Back to December' playing, which means my mom is calling. She got that as a ringtone because of her love for December.

I ignore it.

Why can't they just let me sleep?

My body doesn't move from soreness, but I am mentally here, although I am a little foggy.

I stayed up late and listened to the new Taylor Swift album and then went to sleep. All was well.

Now I am trapped within myself.

My phone slips, and I continue to hear my phone with a mixture of ringtones.

My dad, mom, Jace, Jon, basic one.

That's my last thought before I fade away again.

* * *

**AN: Yay, you survived the chapter.**

**Sorry, I mislead you last chapter, No Present today.**

**This story isn't angst, so don't worry too much... Also, no pandemic here.**

**Questions: What will happen next? What is wrong with Clary?**

**Stay Safe**


	12. Day 12

**AN: Hi guys, thank you for all your kind words regarding my health. It means a lot :) The surgery went well, I have been drugged and low energy, that's why this is so late. I had to edit and add bits to it. I hope it is worth it.**

**I should have more posted soon, trying to catch up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight either.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 12 (1.3K+)_

**December 12th**

I float around until a hand softly brushes my chin. I mumble something and feel someones breathe against my face.

A calming voice whispers my name, and I struggle to open my eyes.

The hand continues to run through my hair, curling it softly.

"Clary, sweetheart. I need you to open your deep green eyes."

My eyes snap open at the voice, and I am met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Jace," I whisper as my voice cracks.

He smiles at me, and my eyes start dropping again.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble.

"No one could get inside without a key, so I hopped on a flight as soon as I could to get here and open the door without them breaking the door down."

"Am I okay?" I whisper

"I think so, Babe; you have a fever still. I am hoping it will pass soon."

"Mmmm," I say, and I try to open my eyes.

"Let us get some water in you. Do you think you can sit up?"

I mumble a thank you and add, "I will need help."

I feel Jace's presences move closer to me and start adjusting the pillows behind me. He gently pulls me up and rests my back against the backboard. I cannot keep my head up, and it falls on my shoulder.

Jace leaves the room and comes back with what I assume is a cup because the next thing I know, a straw entering my mouth.

Jace tells me to drink, and I take some sips before it is pulled away from me.

"Good, I will let you sleep after you take these pills."

I try to nod, but I am unsure if it happens or not. Jace presses the pills to my lips and asks me to open them, and I obey. He then pushes the straw into my mouth.

I swallow the pill, and Jace pulls me close to him in a cuddle.

"Stay away; I do not want you sick too."

"You cannot keep me away," he answers and pulls me closer, and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and open my eyes, and I find myself presses into Jace's chest, listening to his heartbeat and snoring.

I feel all sweaty as my hair clings to my face as I pull away.

My stomach hurts from my very full bladder. As I pull away, Jace pulls me closer. I struggle to escape, but I am too weak to put up a fight. I whisper his name, but he does not move. I whisper again, and he pulls away and looks down at me with his eyes looking into mine with his eyes only semi-open.

"How are you feeling?" he mumbles.

"Gross, but I am conscious now."

He tilts his head to the side with an expression that makes one assume he will take that as good news.

He lets me go, and I struggle to sit up; and as I climb to the edge, my head grows foggy and my vision clouds with black fuzzy dots.

Jace quickly comes to my aid and holds me upright on the bed until my vision returns.

"I am going to escort you to the bathroom, okay? I am carefully going to lift you, and I'll wrap an arm around you to the bathroom."

I nod and limply follow him, scratch that. He carries me to the washroom.

After all, is done, he places me on the toilet cover and grabs my toothbrush and helps me with my teeth. I manage to brush, and he lifts me to spit. Then brings me back to the bed as I beg to shower.

As I collapse in bed, I bring the covers over my head and let out a sigh.

"Babe, come out. I am going to make you some food. You have not had anything in almost two days."

I sigh again but don't move.

"Why are you hiding?" he asks.

"I have not seen you in 12 days, and this is our reunion. I am all sweaty, and it surely is not from sex like I planned," I admit, while also keeping my voice low.

He laughs, "sickness and in heath. You can't keep me away if you tried. I have a key as well. We have plenty of time for sex when I return for Christmas."

"Okay, Edward."

"So I am Edward now?" he asks, and I can visualize the smile on his face.

"Yeah, you enter when you want, and you want to wait for sex."

He laughs, "glad to know the bug hasn't sucked the humour from you. I am going to make you some cheese and crackers; then we'll talk about showering"

I remain hidden but nod. He gets up and leaves but returns and I crawl out, probably looking worse with parts of my hair sticking up from static.

I nibble on the food, and we(more so him) talk about work and what we have missed. Once the food is finished, he pulls out two packages.

An orange one that was located under the tree and a purple one, almost identical to the one I received on the first day.

He hands me the orange one first, and it reads day 11.

I carefully open the box, and inside is KitKat and heresy's kisses, sugar cookie flavour.

I smile and look up at him. He returns the smile and says, "The kisses were to replace my kisses, but since I am here." He leans forward and plants a kiss on my forehead.

I thank him, and he places the purple gift in my hands.

I unwrap the bow, and my jaw drops in surprise. It is a new charm bracelet that is empty with a tiny box beside it.

"Open it," he encourages, so I do.

I pop the small white box open, and it is the empire state building, with the words NYC craved into it.

I look into his eyes, and he says, "This bracelet won't be like your other one that was based on the berry theme; this one is all our special places. NYC is where we live and started our journey together as a couple."

I smile, and I lean towards him, and he hugs me. I mumble a thank you before I pull away to place the charm on the bracelet.

"Can I shower now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

He rolls his eyes, "Sure, I give you such meaningful gifts, and all you want is a shower?"

I shrug and whisper, "One day ill show you what they mean to me," then I push the covers off of me and crawl out of the covers, smiling at him, then asks if he is ready.

He sighs and gets up and practically carries me to the washroom, places me in the bathtub and sits outside inside Ii slip, which I somehow do not.

He helps dry me off and brush the knots out of my hair before tucking me back into bed.

We lay there talking, and I release something, and I have to ask. "Why did they let you go? You should be working."

"Berry, it is Saturday. I do not work until tomorrow night. I was off today; I did not quite expect to be flying to NYC and back, but so be it. You needed me, and I do not think you would have wanted the door broken."

"I guess," I mumble, and then ask, "So you managed to quickly book a ticket when we are so close to Christmas?"

He answers back with, "Yeah, I got lucky."

My slightly feverish brain finds this odd, but I accept it. Why would he lie?

We lay in bed talking and enjoying each other's company while we still can since tomorrow he leaves until the 23rd.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the Jace moment, kind of a mini-plot twist. He will be leaving and won't return until the countdown is over. Sorry to the smut addicts, hehe. No sexy times while sick.**

**Questions: What colour is next? (new colour/packaging), What are the holiday seasons going to look like for you this year? What gifts would you like to see? Does anyone see the theme for any of them? Lastly, is Jace lying about something?**

**I love that people assumed she was pregnant, very funny, just the flu that wiped her out.**

**Thank you to the readers of the last chapter! Keep the Kudos coming.**

**See you next time; stay Safe!**


	13. Day 13

**AN: Hi guys, thank you for all your kind words regarding my health. Still medicated typing at 1 am in the morning. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I should have more posted soon, trying to catch up.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 13 (1.2K+)_

**December 13th**

I wake with a smile on my face with my face still pressed into his chest.

I feel the joy I have been missing for the last few weeks. Waking up with your soulmate every day is something I have missed.

He feels me shifting and he pulls me closer, where I breathe in his cologne that I bought him before he left for his birthday in November. I told him to wear it when he misses me since it smells like fresh air, we wish we had in NYC, with a hint of aqua smell.

I told him that's how I wish the ocean would actually smell and I wanted him to remember me, since he always says my eyes are the deepest green with sparkles, which is how he wishes the lake would look.

Smelling the cologne on him gives me reassurest that battles my insecurities since he has been gone have been bubbling over, and maybe my illness was a blessing in disguise because it gave me these days. But being here and him rushing to my aide strengthens the tiny cracks. This man flew across the country for me. For my health. Not for sex. To make sure I was okay.

I snuggle my face into his shirt some more, and I just want to be in this moment for as long as I can before he leaves.

Somehow in my racing thoughts, I fall asleep, only to be woken up to Max pouncing on the bed and Jace shifting to make room.

Max decides to just try and smother me by lying right on my head, that is on Jace's chest in an attempt to get the best of both worlds.

I finally react, trying to keep the baby happy, but I decide breathing is more important and refuse to provide him with comfort any further.

I yank my head out from under his face, waking Jace as Max whines from the slight fall of going from my head to the bed.

Jace opens his eyes and stretches wide and yawns, then his right-hand searches beside him for mine. I meet him halfway by placing one of my hands on the bed, and he finds it. He takes my hand, squeezes it, and brings it to his lips, where he plants a kiss on it.

I smile. How lucky could I have gotten?

"Good morning, "I whisper.

"Mmm, morning," he mumbles, closing his eyes again.

"The tables have turned. I am awake, and you are trying to sleep"

This makes him open his eyes again, giving me a look of annoyance, "I have been working nonstop for weeks; we will not speak of this again." Then closes his eyes again.

I shift myself to climb off the bed, and I am about to push myself off when he speaks again, "Uh, where do you think you are going?"

I spin around and look at him, squinting my eyes at him, "To the washroom, why is that not allowed?"

He shakes his head and practically jumps out of bed, coming to my side, then wrapping an arm around me.

"You were past out for awhile, Clare, and still recovering. Your blood sugar is off, and you are still too pale. I am trying to look after you, so on the count of 3, we are going to stand up and go there together."

"You are dramatic."

"Babe, my flight over here was scary. I had no clue what I was walking into. You were out of it for the 3 phone calls you did answer, and those were horrifying too. So I know you think I am dramatic, but it was freaky. I am going to make a key for your mother now encase."

I roll my eyes and nod, letting out a sigh.

He counts down, and we make it to the bathroom. I don't admit to him that I feel weak; I don't want to be vulnerable. Otherwise, he won't finish work in LA and return on time for Christmas eve, and as much as I want him here, he needs to go back so he can return.

After we get myself ready or semi cleaned up. He helps me into the kitchen, where I sit at our small table with coffee and watch him make breakfast for us both.

He flips the pancakes with such ease it is memorizing, especially since it would be on the floor if I had done it.

Once finished, he puts a small stack of pancakes, sausage, bacon and a fried egg.

"Holy," I say, and continue with, "Are you trying to stuff me? This is a lot to eat."

He shrugs, "You only had some crackers yesterday and nothing the day before. You need strength, so finish what you can."

I nod and take a forkful, and I moan. Watching Jace uncomfortable shift. I laugh; he glares. I missed this.

Somehow I get all that food into my body that I did not think was possible, and then I realize something, "Where did that food come from? I haven't bought anything in a while."

He laughs as he clears dishes, "I noticed that, and after several years of living with you, I know this. I had Izzy bring by eggs and some fruit. Meanwhile, I had some bacon and sausage in the freezer from before I left."

I nod as I take a sip of black dark roast coffee, allowing the aroma to fill my body with such joy and pleasure.

"Good to know you can replace me with coffee when I leave. Pretty sure I should leave you guys alone."

I then pick up a scary-looking grape and toss it at his chest, but it appears my hand-eye coordination is off because I hit his face, luckily nothing important.

He sighs, gathers dishes, leaves them on the sink, then turns back to face me.

Begins to walk towards me, and then right past me?

He goes to the Christmas tree and pulls out a pink present.

"How'd that get there?" I ask.

"Magic," he replies back with, resulting in me rolling my eyes.

He places the present on the bed, and I reach for it and begin untying the ribbon.

Once off, I pull the lid off and discover a few new bath bombs.

I pull 5 out and give each a sniff.

'Fuzzy Peach'

'Black Cherry'

'Lavender'

'Cherry Blossom'

'Eucalyptus Mint'

Mm, all delicious.

I look back into the box and find another white box, similar to yesterdays.

I raise an eyebrow and grasp the box, this time taking in the texture underneath my fingertips. It's rough, with a snake-like pattern, but in white.

I flip the box open, and inside is another charm, like I assumed.

This time it is a golden director cut sign with L.A in the middle of it.

I look up at Jace, and he takes this as his opportunity to speak, "5 bath bombs for every year of dating. The charm is the city keeping us apart."

I give him a sad face and stand up, where this time. He doesn't protest, and I crawl into his arms that have encircled me.

We breathe in each other's scents and lay like this until reality hits.

Jace leaves tonight.. again.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A few of you have caught onto some of the wrappings paper themes; however, there is one side of it that no one has discovered yet. hehe, I enjoy being a little evil.**

**So now we have our standard themed gift and a charm box inside of each one.**

**I hope you enjoyed the in-person clace; it is going away now. So say goodbye. For now.**

**For my non-ig followers, there are 9 colours total: Gold(not seen), silver, blue(not seen), orange, red, green, pink, purple, and yellow.**

**Questions: So, what colour is next? (We have seen it a few times...), What gifts would you like to see? What has been your favourite gift? What charms do you think is next?**

**See you next time, Stay Safe!**


	14. Day 14

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Surprise! I woke up and posted again. I wrote this chapter after day 14 went up. Took maybe 30 minutes.**

**Welcome to my personal escape of gifts and love. Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 14 (0.8+)_

**December 14th**

I wake up feeling better, but all alone. I sigh and pull myself out of bed.

Max darts to my feet, almost to trip me as I stumble to the bathroom. It feels weird going from being smothered to nothing.

I love him, and although his behaviour bothers me. I miss it.

I make my way from the washroom to the table, where I find a note he left me yesterday. Reminding me that there are only 9 days left until he catches a flight home and to keep an eye out for my next gift.

Whatever that means.

I look under the tree in case but find nothing but a present for days 20 and 24—nothing for day 14.

I glance around the apartment and still come up empty.

Max whines, and I give up and walk into the kitchen to fetch him his food and water. He runs after me and waits.

I deliver the royal heiress his breakfast and start the coffee maker. I look at the oven and see it is 9 am. Meaning I have an hour until work.

I push away from the counter, and walking down the hall until a knock at the door draws my attention away.

I skeptical look at the door and carefully open it, keeping the chain lock in place. As soon as I see who it is, I push the door closed only to open it again.

There stands my mother with another red wrapped gift.

"Oh, boy," I say aloud, and my mom gives me the snake eye.

"Radio silence for days, and you are focused on the present? You didn't even call nor text. Jace called."

"I am sorry, mom, I was slightly drugged and feverish, and I honestly don't remember much of it."

She shakes her head and hands me the gift and pushes herself inside.

Well, this part was not included in the note.

We walk into the kitchen, and I yet again place the gift on the table and glance at the time, wondering if I should call Jace. I text him quickly, and I get his automatic reply of him being asleep.

Mmm.

Suddenly my mom pulls out her phone with a big grin. Well, that can not is good.

"He wanted me to record it since he figured he would be out of it by the time you got up."

Oh, dear.

I untie the box and lift the lid.

My face catches fire, and I wish he'd stop doing this. Why does my mother have to give me handcuffs, lingerie and now lube and condoms? Not just any condoms, flavoured ones. Like really?

My mom laughs at me for the third time. I am really tired of red boxes.

I glance around in the box and find 5 tubes. 2 cherry, strawberry, vanilla, and green apple.

Which all bottles have a note on them.

One bottle of cherry writes, 'Some cherry for my cherry. Now you will taste like one too.'

Strawberry reads, 'for my strawberry SHORTcake.' Yay, short jokes.

Next is Vanilla, 'For when we want to keep things quiet…. 😉"

My mother laughs, and I shake my head.

Then the green apple, that reads "Matches your eyes..almost...I wonder what your eyes taste like"

Okay, he is really Edward.

Lastly, it the second cherry that reads '5 Lubes for 5 years. I think we'll need more condoms'

I just can't believe the extremes he has gone to for all this.

My mom stops recording and examines the condoms, and gives me a wink. Forcing my face to go up in flames again. In what world is this normal? Why is Jace exposing elements of our intimate life to her, piece by piece?

My mom then pulls out another white box. I thank her and take it from her.

I pop the box open, and it is an Eiffel tower charm. Which I can only imagine is from our trip this summer while he was working on and off.

I add the charm to my bracelet, where as soon as the new bracelets are exposed, my mom grabs my wrist and pulls it towards her.

She looks at each charm and reminds me that he loves me. I remind her I just got lucky young.

She mumbles something I don't quite hear, then glances at my coffee maker from across the room.

Crap, 9:50 AM. 10 minutes until work.

I jump up and rush to gather my stuff, but as I stand up too quick, my vision goes blurry, and hands have to grab my arm to stabilize me.

"Woah, you aren't working. I gave you today off, in hopes you'll be in tomorrow to cover my day off," and just like that, she glances at her watch, and grabs her own bag to leave, then adds, "I am currently working, and need to return before Kaelie burns the place down."

She bids me farewell and races out the door, leaving Max and I confused.

Now, what do I do with myself?

The answer. Nothing. We climb into bed and enjoy each other's company watching hallmark movies until we fall asleep for a few hours, just in time for lunch, where I manage to pull together a meal for myself.

By meal, I mean a peanut butter sandwich.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, thanks for reading!**

**Questions: So, what colour is next? (We have seen it before), What gifts would you like to see? What has been your favourite gift? What charms do you think is next? Is the sandwich a meal? What's your favourite part? (Mine is Joceyln being around the red gifts)**

**See you next time; stay Safe!**


	15. Day 15

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Yay, another chapter! I go back to work tomorrow(5:30 am start yay)**

**Sorry, it is a short one! But three in one day, pretty good.**

**Welcome to my personal escape of gifts and love.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 15 (0.5+)_

**December 15th**

The next morning I wake feeling so much better and go about my daily routine with no problem. I get ready, fed max, and make it to work on time.

The problem being, where's my advent?

Mmm.

I go about my day, and even Izzy stops by for her regular butter croissant and skinny vanilla latte.

We talk as I craft her beverage and send her on her way.

My morning goes easy; mom is off today since it is Tuesday. Only me and Aline, for the morning and afternoon rush, Maia will come in later to close since I am the sucker who had to open the cafe for a change.

Luckily mom and I have Saturday off to finish our side of the traditions.

We are going to spend the day drawing and baking. Then Luke, I, and mom will drive around, looking at lights.

Simple things make the best memories, in my opinion.

I push Aline back to register and continue to work on the bar.

I make peppermint mocha after peppermint mocha. Extremely repetitive, but it is strangely comforting, especially with all the changes in my life.

One thing I did not foresee happening was the person waking in the front door.

During a brief break in the rush, I glance at the door and see a blonde head walk in, which is too bright to be Jace.

It turns out it is my childish brother.

Holding a familiar green gift with a red bow.

He examines the café probably because it has been several years since he has stepped foot in here.

He gives me an aloof grin and yells, "Sup sis," as he slides the present to the handoff tray for me.

I reach for it taking it away from him, and ask the burning question.

"Why are you in the city?'

He shrugs, "I needed to make this delivery, and I was set to be in town anyway. So here I am."

I wipe my hands on my apron and take the gift and start untying it. As I do so, I ask, "Where are you staying? And for how long?"

Yet again, the man shrugs and gives me a grin. "I was hoping you'd have some space with your boyfriend gone."

I roll my eyes, "He isn't gone. He is in LA; you are just salty; he gave me Die Hard." With that, I reach into my back pocket and toss my apartment keys at him, and comment again with " Let Max outside; he hasn't had a good walk in a few days."

He smiles, and bids me a thank you and skips out of the café like the child he is.

He didn't even wait for me to open the gift.

I take the box to the back and pull the ribbon apart.

Inside is five wrapped sketchbooks completely empty, with a white charm box.

I flip open each book until the last one drops a piece of paper.

I pick up the note and notice right away; it is Jace's writing.

'5 books for each year.'

I smile; I love this man.

I pop the box open, and inside is another charm of a Kangaroo, probably in respect to our trip to Australia last January.

It is the moments like this that really make me realize how special Jace is. Like who would do this? Have it so planned out and have so many people around?

My heart fills with joy.

The sadness.

8 more days.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, thanks for reading!**

**So Jonathan is staying with her now. Things can get interesting.**

**Questions: So, what colour is next? (New One!), What gifts would you like to see? What has been your favourite gift? What charms do you think is next? When will Jon be leaving?**

**See you next time! S** **tay Safe!**


	16. Day 16

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry, it took a while; doc manager on my phone for Fanfiction wasn't working so I had to delay the post to A03 and FFN go up at the same time.**

* * *

_ Counting Down to You: Day 16 (0.8+) _

** December 16th **

After several hours of working, I am dead on my feet. My mom is on her day off, so I am stuck running the show.

Usually, this job is not a problem for me, but with my brother staying with me. It makes it worse.

He woke me up an hour earlier than needed, BY DUMPING WATER ON ME.

I can't believe he did this to me again.

As I lay in bed, he dumped cold water on.

On my nice comfy bed.

At least last time, it was not my own bed. It was the guest bed.

This time, it is personal.

It was my own bed.

Time for revenge planning.

Step 1 is forcing Jon to make me coffee and fix my bed.

Not punishable enough.

But that plan is for tomorrow.

Today I only had time to flick my hair into a bun and tie it up and rush to work just in time to open the doors.

I set up our display case, placing each pastry carefully on display. Starting with the croissants, brownies, then gradually moving to the muffins and cakes.

My closers from last night did a good job closing and left me with little to fix up. The only thing to set up was the chairs and brewed some coffee. Today our featured roasts include Italian and Columbia, at least until tomorrow, where I am going to change it to a coffee that represents the Christmas season, making it easier to pair pastries with the coffees.

Sometimes my job is easy, but other times it is challenging, especially for indecisive customers and tries to wiggly their way into getting cheaper drinks.

It is just like customers who come with their TikTok drinks from Starbucks and want us to make it. Little do they realize that not every company has the same products, especially since we are an independent company where we don't have a wide range of connections.

Our suppliers are more locally based, and we ensure our coffee comes from ethically sourced farms.

My goal of the day is organizing orders to ensure we have enough products for next week. Christmas is a popular time for us since families are coming in and out of town, especially with us being in New York. Tourists are coming in and out of town with our regular customers, which provides us with more business.

I work alone until around 8:30 where Maia comes in just before our morning rush hits.

I actually hired Maia two years ago, after meeting her and her boyfriend at Jace's college party.

The four of us really hit it off and had a good time, and since then, we have been friends.

We are the stereotypical couple who double dates since we are so much alike. Jace and Jordan grew up together, so they have a lifetime of stories and bonding. Meanwhile, Maia and I are different, but it is our differences that bring us closer. Such as my love for drawing. I express myself using that medium, where she expresses herself in her guitar and violin playing.

Usually, the four of us would be going to the theatres right before Christmas and watch a bunch of hallmark movies for fun, as we toss popcorn responsibly at one another. But due to Jace being gone, that was also put on pause.

Fast forward to noon, Aline comes in. She is kind of the worst, but I manage her as best I can. Let's just say her shift started at 10 am.

A real winner.

But at least she will eventually show up.

Today when she walks in, she walks straight up to me, fluttering her eyelashes while handing me a box.

A gold wrapped box.

He did not do that.

She smiles, blows me a kiss and walks away.

I blow out a sigh.

He just had to bring the most annoying of my coworkers into this. He couldn't have given this one to Maia? He just had to give it to Aline. Who is obsessed with Jace and really just wants in his pants.

But that is a different story.

I slip into the backroom and untie the box just as Aline is stepping onto the floor, taking my spot.

I sit at the desk in the back that my mother and I share and slowly untie the box.

Jace had told me this morning during my rush to work to open the box when I got it, which I figured Jon would have with him somewhere.

Boy, was I wrong.

When I manage to untie the boy I laugh at the contents. It is a dorky flashing necklace with a little snowman on it. Along with that is a pair of flashing coffee cup dangly earrings.

I put both of them on with pride ensuring they are turned on as I flip my camera and send Jace a boomerang of them.

Once sent I realize there is yet another box inside the golden one. A tiny white one.

I flip the box open, and inside is a charm of mickey mouse ears, with a little tag that says, 'For the memories, we will create.'

This leaves me puzzled since we have gone to Disneyland and Disneyworld. So where is this for?

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this little back story of working in a coffee shop and dealing with TikTok drinks(rolls eyes). We also met Aline more formally and got a little background on Maia and the gang's relationship.**

**A lot of this coffee bg was me venting about TikTok drinks, I had to make so many today. So be nice to your baristas.**

**Glad you enjoy Jon! He amuses me, and he needs to balance Clary's love puppy vibes with his behaviour. We will see him in the next chapter!**

**Questions: How will Clary get revenge? What colour is next? (hehe) What does gold mean? (I hinted here) Do we have to worry about Aline? Which Disney is Jace thinking?**

**Stay Safe! Have a good holiday.**


	17. Day 17

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As you have noticed, this story will be going past Christmas but will be done before the New Year. Sorry that life(work, teeth, and school) got in the way; I did not expect my work to explode in a mess. I hope you all are still enjoying the journey!**

**But it is Christmas Eve! I am posting this before 5 am, and that is a surprise for me.**

**Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates)**

* * *

_ Counting Down to You: Day 17 ( 1.18K)  _

**December 17th**

I am blessed that today is Thursday, which means I am granted a day off.

But I still end up at the cafe anyway.

My mom called me this morning to ask me to come down to have a quick meeting.

I am overcome with a mixture of emotions, even though this is a regular thing around Christmas. I find myself skittish over what could be in the meeting.

Jace hasn't told me about where any of the gifts are, except days 20 and 24, which are located under our tree. The reason why is beyond me.

But as I walk through the streets of damp New York, ALONE. Since my lazy brother refuses to offer his services, even when I give him my guest bedroom, and he keeps drinking all my coffee.

Oh well. He'll pay later.

I pick up speed as I am almost at the cafe, and pull the door open, where I am immediately hit with a heatwave that makes my insides all tingly with comfort.

I step inside and dust the chill off and run to the back where I assume my mom will be since it is near the end of her shift, and the lunch run is over.

As I walk into the office, she is seated in her leather office chair on the phone.

"It is on December 17th. Do you know how many days until Christmas? Ordering becomes difficult, and I need these supplies for the New Year rush."

She pauses.

"No, you don't understand. I needed this stuff last week, and you shorted me. Not only that, but you charged me too."

She pauses, and I take this as my chance to slide into the other chair, folding myself onto the chair, waiting.

I glance at the desk as she speaks.

No red present.

A small part of me is disappointed because those gifts will one day be, let's say, useful. Just not from my mother.

She continues to agree with the individual on the other side, and after a few, I guess, wins and hangs up the phone giving me a flashy smile.

Well, that's unnerving.

"You ready?" I ask, and she jumps out of her chair and rushes to the bookcase and pulls a recipe book out.

She finds the leather bonded book and slides it across the desk to the opposite side, instructing me to open to page 90.

I remain silent as I skip through until I find the page.

I laugh.

"Mom, I could've verbally told you how to make rice crispy squares. It's 40 marshmallows, 6 scoo-" I try to finish Listing it when she cuts me off, waving her arms.

"No, no-no. Read the last recipe on the page."

My eyes scroll down, and I see what she's seen.

"How'd you find this?" I ask, sifting through the page.

"Took some brainstorming, but Luke helped" I nod, continuing to read through the instructions.

"When are we making them?" I ask and close the book with a grin.

"Christmas Eve, I figured I'd bring the ingredients to your father's, and we can assemble them that night so they can rise."

"We should really memorize this recipe; we lose it every year."

"Not every year," she defeats, and I roll my eyes.

"Mom, googling 'Buns of Nod' doesn't help when we don't know the full title."

"'Land of North' actually, and last year I did pretty good guessing; I just missed the amount of cinnamon," she says, crossing her arms.

"So you are telling me you called me here on my day off to discuss the cinnamon bun recipe you have repeatedly lost every other year since I was born."

She shrugs, "But this time I have the book. Like the physical book."

I laugh because there is no hope for me to argue; this makes her happy.

We discuss other topics, but she never asks about my advent. So I jump to it.

"So, do you have a gift for me?"

She laughs and shakes her head no, then adds, "soon."

With that, I bid her farewell and rush out.

Not before a petite Blonde stops me. Yay, another of Jace's fans.

This whole cafe is invested in Jace and Mine's relationship, with most of them waiting for the ball to drop and for him to leave me.

I resist rolling my eyes at that thought.

"Yes, Kaelie?" I ask against my better judgement, but where else do I go?

"Here you go," as she extended her arms to me.

It is a blue, wrapped gift.

Of course, it is.

I accept it and thank her. She flashes me a smile and leaves as quickly as she appeared.

Oh dear, he brought in another.

I take the box home and start pulling the ribbon off as soon as I step into my apartment.

Upon open, I expose a small stuffed zero that is incredibly soft, along with another white box.

At this point, I know it's a charm. But what charm?

I flip it open and expose the tiny silver dog's paw. Interesting, no longer landmarks and destinations.

My mind soon changes when I read the small white piece of paper that says, "Reminder of where we met Max, didn't feel like adding a duck charm.."

I laugh; of course, he's left the duck out of the story.

I add the charm to my bracelet that has surely grown in size and clean up around me.

It's quiet.

Really quiet.

Then I realize, where's Max and Jon?

I have a moment of panic but jam it away. Max is okay.

I then decide to take this as my opportunity to get revenge.

I pull the blue dye out of my side bag and walk to my spare shower examining the area for my weapon.

I smile as I grab the bottle of shampoo.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter—8 more to go. We have now met all the colours. Blue is the hardest, so don't bother trying to figure it out. *evil laugh***

**Questions: What colour is next? What charm will be next? How will the revenge plot go? How do we feel about Jace's unwanted Fanclub?**

**Stay Safe! Have a good holiday.** **I hope you all have a good Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**


	18. Day 18

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As you have noticed, this story will be going past Christmas but will be done before the New Year. Sorry that life(work, teeth, and school) got in the way; I hope you all are still enjoying the journey!**

**Christmas just ended for me and it was a long day since I wasn't feeling well but here I am posting now.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or 'Last Christmas.' Also, not a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.**

**_Italics_ are song lyrics.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 18 (_ _1.5K+)_

**December 18th**

The following morning, I am woken up by screaming.

Therefore, I smile.

Seconds later, Jon comes barrelling into my room.

I glance over at the door and burst out laughing.

This bright blonde hair is now dark blue.

"What have you done?" He screams from the door frame.

"Blue suits you; I didn't know you were looking for a change," I state.

He narrows his eyes and walks closer to me, so he is in my face.

"I know you did this. What could possibly make you think THIS was a good idea?"

I smirk and say, "Karama."

He narrows his eyes again and spins around, exiting the room slamming the door behind him.

That was too easy. I expected swearing, arguing, and maybe some threatening off coffee withdrawal. But there was none of it.

That's suspicious.

I pull myself out of my bed and snatch my phone off the bed stand and slowly make my way into the bathroom, throwing myself into my work uniform then shuffling into the rest of my house, suspiciously glancing around each corner carefully in case there was a "surprise" waiting for me.

Upon inspection, there was nothing.

Okay, this is too weird.

I stumble into my kitchen and find coffee waiting on the counter.

I sigh; I am doomed for something.

I pass Max his food and water, give him a quick cuddle, then sip my coffee, tapping settings on my phone, trying to find something to jam to.

I bounce from Taylor Swift to Kelly Clarkson, to Carrie Underwood, to finally hitting my favourite.

The day is saved from whatever Jonathan gives me as payback.

I pick up Max, who tries to protest but decides to relax in my arms as I start singing my heart out, starting low and then it started to grow.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special._

I hum the melody as I wait for the tune to continue while I sip my coffee.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away (you gave it away)  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

I miss my someone.

_Once bitten and twice shy.  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year; it doesn't surprise me._

_"Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it.  
With a note saying "I love you," I meant it.  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

I laugh because why does that seem like my relationship with Jace in the beginning. Since our relationship was not exactly built on the best foundation, here we are now against all the odds. Well, sort of.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away (you gave it away)  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

_Ohh  
Oh, oh, baby_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice.  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover, but you tore me apart.  
Ooh, ooh, now I've found real love.  
You'll never fool me again._

Which I guess is true. Before Jace, I was in a toxic relationship, forcing me to be sheepish of people afterwards. Then Jace came into my life, and I couldn't resist the attraction that was there immediately.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away (you gave it away)  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears.  
I'll give it to someone special.  
Special_

I pause and finish my coffee and place Max on the ground as I belt out the last few lines.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine)  
A man undercover, but you tore him apart.  
Maybe next year we'll give it to someone.  
I'll give it to someone special.  
Special  
So long..._

As I finish, Jon starts clapping, and I look towards him and see the phone pointed right at me.

That bastard.

"Say Hi to the fam Clare."

I run towards him to stop him, but he turns and runs down the hall away from me like the coward he is. He slams the door to the spare, locking me outside with me banging my arms against the door yelling at him.

He laughs at me from the other side, and I continue to yell curses at him, not caring who could be on the other side of the call.

After a few minutes, I give up and drag myself over to my table to grab my cell and purse.

I kiss Max and grab my phone. I glance at the screen as I am sliding my shoes on.

Jace

As soon as I open the door and close it behind me, I unlock the text and see words that bring fire into my bones.

'I enjoyed OUR last Christmas.'

I hate Jonathan.

I send Jace an eye roll gif as I walk to work, carefully, so I don't trip on the uneven sidewalk.

He replies with a gif of someone blowing a kiss.

Then he tells me to look out for my next gift with a wink emoji.

Great more gifts from the Jace Hungry Hoes.

I reach work and throw my stuff in the back as usual, while my mom is occupied on the phone right where I basically left her yesterday, except her now darker red hair hangs in loose curls on her shoulders. Meanwhile, my bright red curls are everywhere in a tangled mess from the wind since, until now, I have neglected to tie them up.

As I exit the back, I am thrown full force into work, playing catch up by supporting the other barista's. Today we have Aline and Kaelie. Oh goodie.

So, it'll be blue or gold today.

We handle people's rush, and I manage to get onto the register, so I don't have to brew coffee anymore.

This results in me meeting some Spanish dude who won't take no for an answer when I don't give him my number. So I give him my brother's cell.

I shake his hand after it was extended, and he promises to call, taking his skinny vanilla latte with him. I bet that beverage is for another girl.

The morning passes, and both Kaelie and Aline don't say much to me about anything, making the atmosphere even weirder.

We serve customers, and I finally go for a break, but I am stopped when my mom pulls me aside into the office where she gestures to sit and be obedient. I do.

She then reaches down and slides the red gift towards me.

I shake my head and say, "You said 'soon' not tomorrow."

She smiles her bright white teeth at me and answers with, "We have to keep you on your toes somehow; we need some fun out of this."

I take the box and take a deep breath; here goes nothing, I think to myself.

I pull the ribbon off like I have done several times and lift the lid.

This time I am overcome with confusion.

There is a pack of 24 AA batteries and the signature white box.

I pull the batteries out of the box and spy a slip of paper underneath that I quickly snatch before my mom does.

As I unfold it, I feel my heart beginning to race with anticipation. This can't be good, and I take a breathe and read the paper, and as I do so, my face begins to redden, and my mom begins laughing and asks me what it says, and I dismiss her. No way am I telling her that Jace's note said 'you have probably gone through several batteries since I haven't been around, and you shouldn't have to get off on your fingers since you are my queen.'

I shove the note into my pocket so she cannot reach it and grabs the white box ignoring her comments.

I pop the box open, and this time, it is a starfish charm. With another piece of paper attached, that says 'Representation of our first date.'

I smile at the memory now because even though I was hurt and scared, he broke down those walls and got me out of the house and took me to the boardwalk to play games, and by the end of the night, he won me a starfish stuffy, that I still have until this day.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter—7 more to go.**

**All the red and silver gifts have been exposed.**

**Currently, have a back and forth feud between Jon and Clary. That's going to make Christmas interesting. Next chapter we see the other side of Clary's family.**

**Questions: What colour is next? What charm will be next? How will the revenge plot continue? What will her final Advent be? What is she giving Jace for Christmas? Final guesses on what red or silver mean?**

**Have a good holiday and if you aren't celebrating well I hope your day goes well.**


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates)
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are still enjoying the journey! Not feeling the best, but I managed a chapter!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 19 (1.2_ _K+)_

**December 19th**

Just like my other days off, I end up at the café because II am a fantastic daughter.]Today is the last Saturday before Christmas, meaning I have a weekend full of plans with my mother and Luke's family. This scheduled day off was set months ago, and since my mom is the one organizing the loft for our weekend of drinking and celebrating, so I took the call to check on the café when Aline called.

Now here I walk down the streets, yet again not being dropped off by my blue brother. Instead, he went to the gym early this morning, used all my coffee, and started packing his stuff loudly at 7 am to be ready for Mom's. So, consequently, when Aline called, I was awake and needing coffee anyway.

It is a mystery to me why Jon is coming with me to Mom's, since he usually spends the last Saturday before Christmas with Dad drinking beer and not working. Something is up.

I briskly walk down the street and pick up my pace as I get closer to the door, but as soon as I am about to grab the door, it is pulled open for me.

I look at the person before me, and dread fills my gut.

It is the Spanish dude.

He gives me a smirk, and I mumble a thank you and try to rush through the door, only for him to step in front of me, slightly obstructing my path.

"Last night was fun," he says, giving me a wink, forcing me to cringe. What has Jon done?

"Really? Mustn't have been eventful if I cannot remember." I say as calmly as possible, making sure my voice doesn't shake, even though my palms are beginning to sweat.

He raises an eyebrow and steps forward, whispering in my ear, "Maybe if it were more physical than visual, it would be more memorable."

Great, Jon sexted a crazy guy. I take a slight step away, creating a gap, but he doesn't take a hint and moves towards me again.

I don't direct my attention away from him and pull my phone from my pocket, so he doesn't see and unlock it getting ready to call Aline since she is only feet away from me and she is my most recent.

I am about to click it when a voice saves me when I hear it call my name.

I bend my head around the crazy dude and see my saviour.

Jordan.

I slip past the man and run into Jordan's arms, not caring who sees from the Jace Hungry Club. I need to escape right now.

Jordan is caught off guard by my embrace but takes me into his arms and asks if I am okay. I don't answer; there are too many emotions crashing around in my mind.

I hear a cough behind us, and I don't dare look because it reminds the nightmare that will haunt me later.

"Who's this?" asks the crazy guy.

Jordan laughs and says, "Her boy friend actually, who might you be?"

Great, it has to be made a challenge.

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but the girl is a cheater than she was telling me all about how she wanted me just last night. Apparently, you are not needed anymore." Spanish guy challenges.

Jordan pulls away from me and looks me in the eye, and I explain, "This guy was sexting Jon last night, thinking it was me."

Jordan begins laughing so hard I worry he'll never stop; meanwhile, the Spanish guy goes pale.

Somewhere in the laughing, he slips away, and I basically pull Jordan off the ground to stand.

"Sorry, but that part kind of funny. Are you okay?" he asks.

I shrug, "just bad memories began to resurface."

Jordan nods and says, "Tell Jace, don't ignore your feelings by shoving it down."

I nod and give him a faint smile and ask, "here to see Maia?"

He smiles and says, "Yes, and my favourite redhead. C'mon, let's get you inside before you start singing about last Christmas."

I roll my eyes; who didn't receive that video?

We walk into the café, and it is busy, which gives me hope for the sales to be good. Every little boast helps, especially before Christmas.

I break away from Jordan, who goes to the register where Maia is, and I go behind the counter to find Aline, who I signal to come to the office. She smiles and nods.

I feel that's the first smile she has ever willingly given me.

I meet her in the back and ask her what's up. She smiles and pulls out a golden wrapped box from behind her back.

Oh goodie.

"This was the emergency?" I ask, and she smiles, giving me a nod.

"I was told to get you here somehow, and it worked." She explains, and I nod since she is right. It did work.

Then I expect her to walk away, but she remains in the room waiting for me to open it.

I let out a sigh and begin untying the bow of the box.

As soon as I open the box, I begin laughing. I can't believe he remembered.

I pull the sweater out of the box and examine it.

"An ugly Christmas sweater?" she asks.

I nod, "not an ordinary one. A Stitch Christmas sweater that I saw from the Disney store in October."

She nods and leaves the room, not amused by my joy of having a Christmas sweater with several Stitch heads from the Disney movie 'Lilo & Stitch' wearing Santa hats while following a colour scheme of using primary colours as a border with some green included.

I smile since this is a tradition that we created when we go to my mom's; we wear matching ugly Christmas sweaters because we are dorky like that.

I tug the sweater over my head and take a selfie sending it to Jace, where he replies with a photo attachment as well.

I click on it, and when it loads, my heart explodes. He is wearing the same sweater.

* * *

The time spent in the car with my brother felt like years.

He apologizes for the Spanish guy thing, but he doesn't seem to understand the darkness; he awoke with high school reminders.

I sigh.

Jon drives us to the loft, and when we make it inside, I regret not walking because I am too far gone in my annoyance of Jon I can't think straight.

I make my way into the spare before Jon can claim it as his own and discover a white charm box that I quickly reach for snap open, exposing the newest charm.

This time it is a golden windmill, which means nothing to me.

Then I spy the tiny familiar paper that reads, "From when I was away last time."

Ah, the Amsterdam trip.

I add the charm to the bracelet and begin organizing my stuff neatly, not before Max comes running into the room, jumping on the bed, wanting my undivided attention.

I lay on the bed with him and end up falling asleep, probably from lack of coffee.

Mmm, coffee.

Then a thought hits me.

Tomorrow is December 20.

The advent is under my tree at home...

* * *

**AN: 6 days until their Christmas! Jace countdown is 4 days.**

**All the red, gold and silver gifts have been exposed.**

**In the first chapter, the Amsterdam trip was mentioned when Jace leaves, decided to bring it back for a reappearance.**

**If it wasn't clear in the last chapter, the note said,** **'you have probably gone through several batteries since I haven't been around, and you shouldn't have to get off on your fingers since you are my queen.' I reworded it, so hopefully, it is clearer this time.**

**Questions: What colour is next? What charm will be next? Why did Jon decide to join this year? How will Clary get day 20 now? What will her final Advent be? Final guesses on what gold is?**

**Stay Safe!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave feedback/comments on what your favourite parts are. Along with kudos!


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).  
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well!**

**There is a** **live poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! All the descriptions are on my profile page there. You can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). So please help me decide because I have too many ideas.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 20 (0.9K+)_

**December 20th**

Last night I fell asleep on Jace time with Jace after mom, and I baked for hours with our wine in hand. This morning I am slightly wine hangover as I struggle to open my eyes. I yet again did not remove any makeup.

Great.

I pull myself from the bed and make my way into the ensuite bathroom that is designed for his and hers since Jace is usually here. But instead, the 'his' is replaced by Jon, who has all these hair products all over the counter, taking up my space.

Again, is he 28 or 8?

I grab a rag and aggressively scrub the goo from my eyes and cheeks. I look like I was caught in the rain, not save in my bed.

After mom and I finished several batches of cookies, cupcakes, Nanaimo bars and some hot cross buns, we each went to bed.

Probably around 1 am I'd say we stopped. Jon stood away as we baked for the most part but was secretly taking bits of cookie dough as we went.

Gross.

Since the baking got a little out of hand with the amount, we made we decided we'd do the driving around with lights tonight after we drop all the baskets off unless Jon has eaten everything.

After we had cleaned up, I crawled into bed and called Jace, and told him about the Spanish guy. Jace was not impressed and got really protective, making me sigh since I have to remind him that there was nothing he could have done.

Jace doesn't admit it, but he blames himself for not helping me soon enough before we were dating when it was impossible. I was naive, and I thought I was in love. I did not know love meant I was trapped from seeing anyone or being me.

Yet, Jace thinks he should've noticed sooner since he was my English partner for the play. Yeah, because I confess all my dark secrets to a man I don't know about the man I am dating.

I accepted that everything happens for a reason, and it is has been 7 years since that relationship ended, and I have moved on. Jace has helped me rebuild myself and my esteem, where most of the time, I am completely independent.

I say most of the time.

After my chat with Jace, I feel relieved and more relaxed, allowing me to sleep without nightmares.

It took a while for me to get to this point.

I pull myself together and throw my hair into a bun before slipping out of the bathroom and exiting the room.

I walk down the hallway in my new fuzzy deer slippers until I am in the kitchen where Luke is demolishing many hot cross buns.

He spies me and glances up slightly from his coffee, and I watch his eyes dart away from me, and when I get closer, I spy Jon also eating all the buns.

So much for me having any.

I sit at the island, and Luke looks over at me and slides a coffee at me, which I catch, then we all sit in silence, taking in the coffee and buns.

Until my mom enters the room, all dolled up and ready for the day.

I am not sure how we are related; I am only up because I am awake before 11 am most days.

She waltzes into the room, kisses Luke on the cheek, and he wraps his arm around her in response. They share a look that I envy since my soulmate is hours away.

3 more days.

Once I finish my coffee, I pick myself off the stool and walk back to the spare room, feeling less like a zombie.

I dress myself in my Stitch ugly Christmas sweater and a pair of blue jeans before exiting the room again.

I step into the room, and something is different; I glance around the room, trying to fix it out but come up empty. I continue into the room and start pulling baskets apart and lining them on the counter.

I grab a pair of gloves and start arranging the treats in each basket.

I continue this process for a while until a pair of hands rest on my shoulders, causing me to scream and jump away, slapping the hands away from me.

My mom comes rushing into the room to see me, ready to beat Jon.

She comes between us before I get the chance, and he waves his arms in defeat.

We separate, and I see a pink present in his arms.

My pink present.

"You brought it?" I ask.

He shrugs and says, "Figured you wouldn't remember, so I grabbed it," holding the present out to me.

I apologize and accept the gift.

I untie the box on the island, revealing several mini candles.

I pull each of them out and read the labels.

_'Fuzzy Peach'_

_'Winter Candy Apple'_

_'Japanese Cherry Blossom'_

_'Lemon Citrus'_

_'Mango Dragon'_

I find a slip of paper at the bottom and see it says '5 candles for 5 years'

Very sweet.

I then pull a white box out so I can look at the charm.

I pop the lid exposing the silver palm tree charm.

I find the paper and see it reads 'From our first real vacation.'

I smile at the charm—the days of good memories with fewer responsibilities and more time.

At least these responsibilities come from me being able to be independent at such a young age.

It still doesn't mean I don't miss the simple times.

* * *

**AN: 5 days until their Christmas! Jace countdown is 3 days.**

**I wrote a simple chapter for today since 21 is going to be longerrr, since we see Jace again, well virtually.**

**Got a bit of insight into Clary's life before Jace. More of that story to come.**

**Questions: What colour is next? What charm will be next? What will her final Advent be? What's the plan for day 21?**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Descriptions for the stories are all over there. You can also vote in the reviews, PM or over on my Instagram story/ post.**

**Stay Safe!**


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:  
> There is a poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! Or you can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). So please help me decide because I have too many ideas. You can vote as many times as you want on there. All the possible descriptions are on my profile.  
> Remember to vote on my poll! You can also vote in the reviews, PM or over on my Instagram story/post. Anything counts.  
> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Die Hard, and Elf. Nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.
> 
> I will remind you all that this story is rated M, which does include some dirty talk.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 21 (1.5K+)_

**December 21st**

The rest of yesterday was a blur after we delivered all the baskets.

We spent hours dropping them off, and then we drove around together looking at all the Christmas decorations.

We then came home for some snacks and wine before heading to sleep since we knew we'd have an early start tomorrow.

Meaning here I am awake before 8 am.

The sun isn't even up!

Yet, here I am. Caffeinated and dressed.

Today we are building some gift baskets for people in care homes, and then a bunch of people from Mom's family are going to show up, and we do a big family group photo.

Which most years, Jonathan isn't here.

So I am confused as to why he is here.

Sure he brought me my gift, but it doesn't trust him not to pull something, especially since this is so out of character.

I have work in the morning, so I need to be home around dinner. Resulting in us having to start early.

Mom and I line up baskets on the counter, while Jon is given the simple task of telling us who each basket the senior is for, so we can make each of them more personal since there is a small card of what each person requests and their interests. Lots of the time, it is basic necessities, which is why we try to do as many people as possible. Other times it is candy or chocolates.

Mom and I arrange the baskets, wrap them in plastic, and then make bows at the top before leaving them at the door for Luke to carry down.

Once all of them are inside the car, mom and I do a drive-by of the two care homes and delivery the baskets to the lobby. The people inside are so grateful and appreciative, and that is all the motivation I need to keep doing this.

The next task is to get ready for a Fairchild Family Photo.

The four of us try to match as best, wearing black jeans and matching Buddy from the movie Elf Christmas jumpers, all in red.

Usually, Jace would be here.

This is the first photo he won't be apart of since we have gotten together.

It feels wrong.

Before we know it, my face is caked in makeup, and it is time for us to go to the Charlottes for the photo that we always take in her backyard.

Climbing the stairs to her cabin is always refreshing since this place brings back comforting memories of my childhood and some feel-good moments with Jace last year.

Maybe it will be okay.

Some of Luke's family members are joining us again this year since we all suspect Luke will be giving my mom a ring soon, but he has not confirmed anything.

But we still accept his family as our own.

As soon as they stop grilling him, they move to me.

All my great aunts examine my hand and start asking about my lack of a ring.

I wave them off the best I can by telling them that Jace and I don't need a ring to be committed and that we are young.

Somehow we get 30 plus people to corporate long enough for a photo, and I leave. Well, I leave with Jon for our trip back to my apartment.

It is here I finally address the question that has been bothering me for days "I can't help but feel confused as to why after 7 years you have decided to join us for a Fairchild tradition, even before the divorce, you hadn't come to one in years. So what is different?"

He shrugs and braces himself against the wheel, "I needed to get out of town, and this was a good excuse."

"Why did you need to get out?" I ask, playing with my thumbs while I wait.

He sighs and says, "Why does it matter?"

"It isn't something abnormal for you, so something had to scare you off."

"Fine, just don't tell mom. I like her, in her bubble of happiness, I don't want my misery to ware on her." He takes a deep breath before continuing with, "The girl have been seeing broke up with me at our anniversary dinner, and I couldn't stand to be there anymore with all her stuff in my apartment, so I left and just kept driving. The next thing I know, I am in New York and walking into the café."

Sadness fills my gut, and I actually feel bad for him, and I say the only words I can come up with "That really sucks. Do you want me to egg her house?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Who's childish now? Egging someone's house? Really?"

I shrug, "Seems logical enough, and I feel it would be something you'd agree with."

We fall into silence, where Jon thanks me, and he continues driving.

We reach the apartment at 7, and we throw our stuff into our rooms and collapse on the couch for a few minutes before Max finds his food dish empty.

I gather the courage to stand and fill his bowls resulting in his happiness and my misery.

Jon makes us each some Kraft Dinner, and we eat at the table, and it is then I remember I haven't opened a gift.

"Do you have my gift?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Not 22."

I raise an eyebrow, "But you do have one of them?"

He smiles and says, "You'll see."

I sigh, great.

I pull my phone out as I am shoving KD into my mouth and type a text to Jace asking him.

He sends me an eye roll gif.

That was helpful.

He then soon texts again with, "Are you living in the apartment while I am gone or not? You don't seem to notice a lot of things."

I turn away from my phone and walk the short distance to my Christmas tree, and sure enough, there is a yellow present that I do not recall seeing.

It must've been from when he was here last.

I take the box from under the tree, set it on the small coffee table and pull at the ribbon. While doing this, Jon comes up behind me, watching my every move waiting for me to expose the contents.

I lift the lid and laugh while Jon swears up a storm.

"You have to be kidding me? He is working against me!" and with that, Jon leaves the room.

I laugh and pull my new John McClain Funko Pop from the box and set it up on display by my movie rack with my new Die-Hard DVD. Jon is right; Jace is accepting Die Hard as a Christmas movie.

I then grab the box and pop open the charm box showing up the silver rose charm. I grab the slip of paper and read the words 'For where we took our second date and where we kissed for the first time.'

Butterflies fill me, and warm tears gather in my eyes.

I miss him.

I attach the charm to my bracelet that is getting fuller and fuller, and grab my phone and taking a selfie of it for him.

He replies immediately with a selfie of him in a white T-shirt with a smile on his face even though the dark circles under his eyes are becoming more and more prominent.

Maybe I should get him to relax...

* * *

I dress myself quietly in the green teddy bear linguine from several advent calender gifts ago and lay on the bed on my back, taking the selfie from above, trying to giving Jace a clear image of what he is missing. So he knows I am okay and that he has something to look forward too.

As soon as I click send, I am immediately called by facetime.

I am met with Jace's honey eyes, and I give him a sheepish look.

He speaks first, "Babe, you have no clue how much I have to resistant not booking a flight right this second to come to tear that off with my teeth."

I giggle, and he growls and mutters, "That's unfair."

"What else would you like to do to me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes slightly.

He coughs and recovers with, "I would leave that wonderful piece on into you beg for me to remove it so you can feel all of me. Until then, my finger would slide up and down your legs until they fill your core so much that you will need my body pressed against yours, so much that even the thinnest barrier behind us is too much. You'll ride my fingers, but I won't be taking off the fabric until you have fallen apart at least twice, and even then, I might just keep it on until I have made you cum with my mouth."

I press my own thighs together, creating friction for myself, and we continue this back and forth until we have worn each other out and are left satisfied and panting from bliss.

Not as good as sex, but only 2 more days until the real thing.

* * *

**AN: 4 days until their Christmas!**

**Yellow gifts are done! Only blue, purple, orange, pink, and green left.**

**So we finally know why Jon is in town, pretty sucky.**

**The next chapter will be shorter, and I hope to have it posted soon.**

**Questions: What colour is next? What charm will be next? What will her final advent be? What is Jace getting for Christmas? What does yellow mean? Do we feel bad for Jon? How will the reunion of the couple go?**

**Stay Safe!**


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.  
> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well!**

**I got distracted by New Girl and did not finish editing this! But here it is.**

**There is a** **poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! Or you can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). So please help me decide because I have too many ideas. You can vote as many times as you want on there. All the possible descriptions are on my profile.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 22 (0.9K+)_

**December 22nd**

Work goes by rather slowly since most people aren't working and are instead shopping or getting ready for Christmas. On the other hand, tomorrow and Christmas Eve will be crazy busy since people are typically rushing in and buying baked goods for people who have just come into town.

Tomorrow my person comes to town.

I got up this morning at 7 and began cleaning the apartment since Jace arrives tomorrow evening. He is a neat freak, and I try to follow some of his wishes by cleaning as I go to prevent the gathering mountains of my stuff.

Doesn't always work.

So I scrubbed the kitchen and reorganized the dishes to where they were before Jace left since when I unload the dishes, I just throw them where they fit, and the rest of the time, Jon unloaded the dishwasher, and he has no clue where anything is, so he throws everything everywhere.

I cleaned for hours until my alarm for work goes off, and I quickly throw a green t-shirt on with the cafe's logo on and feed Max before racing out the door as quickly as I can.

The day drags, and I am surprised when neither Kaelie and Aline bring me a gift. So where is day 22?

Things become tense at the café when a man comes in buying a coffee and demands the manager.

Lucky for me, it is me.

I walk to the counter and try my best to defuse the situation, but he won't stop, causing me to grow more frustrated as the interaction continues. I inform him the best I can offer him is a refund since he has barely drank the beverage.

He refuses and storms out.

What was the point?

The rest of the evening is slow until I leave at 8, leaving Aline alone until 9, where she'll close up and set up things for me in the morning.

I walk down the street, pulling my coat tighter and tighter as I walk, trying to trap my warmth until I reach my door, where I have to remove my cold hands from my pockets to use my key.

Once the key is in the door, I push it open, and the smell of freshly melted cheese fills my nostrils. Yum.

I make my way through the hallway, only to trip on a pair of black boots, and I prevent myself from falling by landing against the wall.

"Geez, it is like a herd of Elephants in there. Jace is here tomorrow; maybe don't put a hole in the wall." Jon yells, and I roll my eyes as I walk towards his voice.

I see the table, and it is set and ready for dinner.

Okay, this is weird.

"You made mac and cheese from scratch?" I ask because this is too surprising.

He shrugs, "Mom isn't the only one who can cook."

"I can cook," I remind him as I start hanging up my keys and coat.

"You have nothing in your fridge, so I think you haven't cooked in a while."

Okay, he isn't wrong. Jace usually cooks and buys food.

So I let it go and take a seat at the table with Max at my feet, waiting for handouts.

Jon and I begin eating, and halfway through the meal, Jon stops and stands up and goes into the kitchen, only to return with a green and pink gift.

Wait? Two?

"Why are there two?" I ask.

He shrugs, "One day, it'll make sense. But right now, all you need to know there was a mistake, so lucky for you, there are two."

I take the pink one first, pushing my food away for now, and begin unravelling the ribbon and putting it into a ball on the side.

I lift the lid exposing a circle pink box and the white charm box.

I reach for the pink box and lift the cover exposing a bottle of 'Sugarful' perfume with a slip of paper saying, 'For the bad days and you, I need some extra sweetness.

I smile and taste the perfume on my wrists before sliding it back into the box.

I then take the charm box and snap it open, exposing a small silver gingerbread man.

I unfold the piece of paper and read the words 'First thing we made.'

My heart soars because we made cookies for the first time at the beginning of December after only being together for a few months.

I add the charm to my now heavy bracelet and turned towards the green box.

I pull at the ribbon and lift the lid exposing two new paintbrushes and the white box.

I take the box and pop the lid allowing me to see the paintbrush charm, and I open the slip of paper and read the words 'Where I knew you liked me.'

Oh.

He is referencing the embarrassing moment of him catching me drawing him in English class. I had turned down all his dates and ignored him out of fear. Meanwhile, he wouldn't give up, especially when he caught me drawing him.

I add this charm to my wrist and slide the boxes onto the ground to clean up after finishing my meal. While I was looking at my gifts, Jon had turned the news on, which I ignore the news anchor until I hear words that will haunt me for the next few hours.

Jon looks at me in horror because he probably is unsure of how I am going to react.

This was my worst fear from the beginning.

All flights into New York have been cancelled due to the snowstorm tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: 3 days until their Christmas!**

**Surprise! Double gift!**

**So many expensive gifts, Jace is really pulling out all the stops. The perfume is around $50 alone.**

**Jace not coming home on time has been hinted at throughout this story for several reasons since it is one of Clary's fears.**

**That was the last green and pink. Blue and Orange are tomorrow! Purple is for the 24th, which is already under her tree.**

**Questions: What is in the last blue present? What is in the last orange present? What will her final advent be? What do green and pink mean? When will Jace come home? What does Jace do for work?**

**Remember to vote on my poll! You can also vote in the comments or over on my Instagram story/post. Anything counts.**

**Stay Safe!**


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).
> 
> There is a poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! Or you can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). So please help me decide because I have too many ideas. You can vote as many times as you want on there. All the possible descriptions are on my profile. Thank you to those who have already voted. The results are really close still.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well!**

**Three post day! Hope you are all caught up on day 21, and 22.**

**Things are different; we are picking up right at day 22, then moving today, 23.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 23 (0.9K+)_

**December 22nd**

My heart breaks with every second that passes.

The word 'cancelled' rings in my mind on repeat.

He isn't coming.

Cancelled

He is missing Christmas.

Cancelled

He promised me.

Cancelled

I feel myself snapping over and over again until I come back empty.

Yet, I am still here. Still sitting.

He won't be here.

He is missing our 5th Christmas.

The last time someone in our family missed Christmas, they announced their separation soon after

Jon must see where my mind is going because he stands up and rests a hand on each of my knees and says, "Jace isn't Dad; he is trying to be here. The snow is stopping him. If he could be here another way, he could. He will be here as soon as it is safe. You want him to be safe, right?"

I nod, and Jon reaches up to wipe the silent tears streaming down my face.

He won't be here.

With everything happening, he was one thing I could count on. But that's gone.

What else can change now?

This question repeats in my mind as I continue spiralling into a place of helpless over the what-ifs.

My phone is ringing, but I don't move to answer it.

What's the point?

At some point, Jon answers my phone as I try to regain my breathing.

I don't recall the tears, but they must be there because when I rest my face to my knees, they become wet.

Cancelled

One word.

One horrible word.

I sit like this for a while, battling with my mind over my predicament, trying to reassure myself of the facts that Jace would be here if he could. It isn't his fault.

Doesn't work.

The word 'Cancelled' rings in my mind. It is an action forced. Jace was forced not to come. Not because he didn't want to.

At some point, Jon gives up and carries me into bed, where Max comes in and joins me.

* * *

**December 23rd**

I don't move until my alarm goes off, and I probably wouldn't have moved if it weren't for Jonathan forcing me to move from my bed.

Jon tosses clothes at me and forces me to dress.

I obey.

He brings me coffee as I brush my hair before throwing it into a bun.

He then drives me to work for a change and wishes me luck, and tells me Jace will be here when he can.

I give him a small smile and exit the car playing with my keys before I throw them into the lock spinning it around so it opens.

I make my way inside and check my phone briefly to see if Jace texted me back.

He hadn't.

I carry on with my morning like nothing has happened to serve all my customers with fake smiles and conversations.

It isn't until noon when I am snapped out of my thoughts while looking at my mom's desk, spying a blue wrapped gift.

"I left it here since we were busy earlier," says a voice behind me, and I turn around and see Kaelie waiting in the door frame.

"Thank you," is all I can say, and she walks away.

I walk to the desk and untie the box and lift the lid.

Inside is a key with a piece of paper that says 'A literal key to my heart.'

Beside it is another blue box and a white charm box.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I need to figure out what the gift could be.

I pop it open, and inside is a keychain with the word 'CLACE.,' Which is our ship name Izzy created back in high school.

My heart warms for the first time all day, and I find myself remembering that he loves me and did not choose to be away from me.

The next few hours go by slowly until Jon shows up before I am off with another gift in his hand.

I raise an eyebrow, and he says, "I know right, it is kind of annoying. We have all these plans, and then things got hectic now you have extra presents. Just take it and open it."

I accept the orange gift and take it back into the office.

Wait, I didn't open my charm from earlier.

I freeze and push the orange gift to the side and find the blue box and pull the white box free from it.

I pop the lid exposing the small tree charm with a note saying 'Our Favourite Holiday.'

I smile and add it to the bracelet before grabbing the orange gift again.

I pop the lid, and inside is a couple of bags of 4D candies and sour keys along with the white box.

I am going to run out of space soon, holy—so many charms.

I pull open the lid since it gets stuck, exposing a silver charm of a house with a bunch of multi-coloured balloons attached to the roof. I stare at it for a while, trying to place where I have seen this before until Jon pulls me out of my thoughts by saying, "Wow, you are getting old. It is the house from the movie 'UP'"

I curse. Of course, that is it.

I unfold the paper and read 'Our first movie together' then. I slip the charm onto the bracelet with the others.

I thank Jon, and he tells me he'll stick around to drive me home in 30minutes.

I nod and make my way out to the bar, where I finish my shift.

I bid everyone farewell, and together both Morgenstern siblings rush out.

We reach the apartment much quicker since he drove. In a daze, I walk through the apartment but freeze when someone sneezes in my kitchen.

I panic until a figure appears, and I spy a familiar pair of honey eyes.

* * *

**AN: 2 days until their Christmas! Yay, a reunion. Only one advent calendar gift left!**

**The next chapter will start right at the cliffhanger.**

**Only 2 chapters left, an epilogue and my final author's note left!**

**Purple is for the 24th, which is already under her tree.**

**Now Clary may seem really OOC here, but if you remember, at the beginning of the story, she is very nervous about Jace leaving, and he does promise her he'd be there for Christmas and reminds her that he isn't like her dad. Although Clary is okay with her dad now, she wasn't always, and her dad was not there for Christmas and the actions that followed left scars. Plus, there are Clary's anxieties of everyday life that really explode for her since the person she feels most comfortable with has been gone, and she has held it together for this long until she is hit with an unknown of not knowing when he'll come home. It doesn't make her weak; it makes her real.**

**Questions: One last time, what is in the purple box? What will our last charm be? What does Jace do for work? How'd Jace get home? What has been your favourite gift?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment and kudos on your way out.  
> Remember to vote on my poll! You can also vote in the reviews, PM or over on my Instagram story/post. Anything counts.  
> Stay Safe!


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).
> 
> There is a poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! Or you can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). So please help me decide because I have too many ideas. You can vote as many times as you want on there. All the possible descriptions are on my profile. Thank you to those who have already voted. The results are really close still.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well!**

**Hahaha, don't hate me.**

**It is a long one.**

**Things are different; we are picking up right on day 23 and moving into Dec 25.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Day 24 (2.7K+)_

**December 23rd**

I run across the room as quickly as possible and wrap my arms around his waist.

He responses to my embrace by pulling me tightly against him. We pull away slightly only to press our lips together.

His warm lips against mine send shock waves through my whole body. I moan against his lips and press mine harder against his, and my hands move and start roaming his chest. Meanwhile, his hands are pulling my curls loose, so they fall down my shoulders.

I slide my hands under his shirt, and he shivers from my touch since my fingers are still cold from outside, he quickly recovers.

He bites my bottom lip, and our tongues dance together. Suddenly I am lifted up and pressed against the wall.

"I am going to stop you right there. I don't need to watch you dry hump, my little sister. No amount of alcohol will ever make me forget that."

Jace and I snap apart, and I nearly fall until Jace tightens his grip and lowers me down. My face begins to burn because Jon is right. We would not have stopped until we were both panting.

Although my face is flaming, I look up at Jace, who is smirking down at me, and he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it, smiling at me, then draws me close, cupping my cheeks in his hands and says "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you more," I say, and I give him a small smile.

He lowers his hands and wraps an arm around my waist and plants a kiss on my head, and tells me he is never leaving my side again.

He turns to Jon, and they do some weird handshake, and I roll my eyes.

Jace then guides me into the table and pulls the chair out for me, where I sit down.

Jon sits himself, and Jace returns from the kitchen and places a plate in front of each of us.

My mouth waters.

"Jambalaya Fettucine with a creaser on the side," Jace announces, and I have to hold myself back from diving right in as I wait for Jace to sit.

As expected, Jon can't wait and starts demolishing his meal.

Jace sits down with his meal right between the two of us, and we eat together; and as we eat, Jace keeps his left hand on my thigh, and I rest my right hand on top of his. Making eating difficult for me, but I am too busy enjoying the gesture, which is worth the difficulty of spinning noodles around my fork.

As we eat, I ask the question that has been bothering me, "How are you here right now? All flights were grounded for today."

He laughs and says, "Well, that is kind of a funny story. My flight was yesterday, so I missed the cut off time for the snowstorm that hasn't really formed yet."

"Why was your flight yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask and feel myself becoming annoyed.

"I had to work on things, and I knew you'd be busy, and it was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't think the airports would close, and you'd be left in the dark about what happened. I tried to talk to you last night, but you weren't in good shape. So, I told Jon as I was on my way to the airport. It pained for me to be away from you, but I had to take care of a few work things and errands before I could see you and devote all my time to you," he explains, and I relax slightly and realize something.

My attention snaps to Jon, and we lock eyes, and I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off first, "No, you can't get mad at me. I tried to tell you last night, but you were a zombie, so I figured I'd get you to work, and it will be a surprise for later. I didn't even know he'd be here until we walked in the door."

I sigh, okay. He makes a point.

We carry on in conversation where we trade stories until we finish dinner.

I gather dishes, and Jon and I clean up while Jace takes Max for a walk.

The evening was simple, and we bid each other good night and make our way to our rooms and the first time in what feels like forever, Jace and I fall asleep in each other arms, just enjoying one another.

* * *

**December 24th**

**Christmas Eve**

The horror of being woken up at 7 am is not something I have missed one bit.

Jace rolls away from me and shuts the alarm off, and I coil myself into a ball to reserve my heat as he stands up and goes to the washroom.

He soon exits and comes to the bed, kisses me, and leaves the room to bring Max for a walk.

I should move since I have plenty to do today.

But I don't.

I stay in my warmth and fall asleep.

The next time I am woken up to something licking my face, and I squirm a little because it is Max.

I pull away and sit up, so he no longer has access, and I hear Jace laugh, and I shoot daggers at him with my eyes. "I will remember this," I warn, and he just smiles at me from the door frame, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

He then walks towards me, kneels in front of me, and holds a coffee cup out to me.

Now, this is how I want to be woken up.

I look at the bedside table and raise the mug to my lips and take a sip.

Yum.

Then I realize it is 10 am.

Oh my god. I am late.

I jump from the bed and start getting ready.

Christmas Eve begins at 1 pm, and I have so much to gather and organize before we have to leave.

Jace laughs and says breakfast will be ready soon.

I throw myself together, dressing in a navy t-shirt with the cartoon grinch on the front that says, 'I am here for the presents.'

Before we go to my dad's, I'll have to change since the family theme is dinosaurs, thanks to Jon, I now have to coordinate with that.

I exit the bedroom and discover Jace sitting at the table with Max at his feet, scrolling through his phone until he hears me enter, and he looks up and smiles at me.

I set my coffee mug on the table and sit down and inhale my scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Did you even chew?" he asks.

"No time for chewing," I mumble in-between spoonsful of eggs.

He laughs and continues to read.

I finish and quickly stand, rushing to the kitchen and throwing all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before racing back out looking for tape so I can start mad wrapping gifts for everyone.

As I come back, I spy the purple present on the table, and I look at Jace's hopeful eyes, and dread fills me, "Babe, I love you. But I need to do all this. Tonight, I'll open it; I am sorry my time management skills suck; I know I shouldn't have left it to the last minute."

Disappointment crosses his face, but it fades away, and he stands up and walks towards me, cupping my face and reassures me that it is okay and tells me to do whatever I need to do. Then asks if he can help.

I give him my best grinch smile. He has no clue what he signed up for.

I tell him to follow and rush to our bedroom and begin mad pulling stuff out of the closet.

I send him the list of what belongs to who, and we divide up people.

I have dad, mom, Jon, and Tessa.

Meanwhile, he gets Izzy, Luke, and Lily.

I wrap all of dad's first since it mostly was baked goods, clothing and a gift card for dinner at Outback.

Meanwhile, mom's is harder to wrap with it being paint brushes and some new baking supplies.

Then, I got Jon an inflatable Dinosaur costume, some baked goods, and a gift card for Target.

Lastly, I finish Tessa's gift of some baby clothes that she wanted to buy but didn't. Along with that some baked goods, along with a basket filled with premade meals and for herself a whole book of all Shakespeare's works.

Together Jace and I finish in record time and leave all the bags at the door to start the Christmas cards, which I didn't do.

I label them all, and Jace writes inside, and as a team, we finish in an hour, making it now noon.

Crap, only an hour until we are supposed to arrive, and it takes an hour to get there.

I tell Jace I bought us matching shirts, and we walk to the bedroom together, and I toss his shirt at him, and as he unfolds it, he starts laughing.

It is a white shirt with black sleeves with a T-Rex on the front that says "Tree Rex" since the dinosaur is dressed like a Christmas tree.

We change quickly, and I run a comb through my hair before pinning, and quickly roll some foundation onto my face and rub mascara on.

I step back and admire my work, and although it took 3 minutes, I look pretty good.

I exit the bathroom and find it empty, and it isn't until I am in the hallway do, I realize Jon isn't here.

"Jace, where is Jon?"

"He left this morning for your dad's," he explains, and I nod.

I grab Max's Christmas collar and put it on, then I hook up his leash, and we rush to the car in the parking garage.

Together we load everything; the next thing you know, we are off.

* * *

The evening goes by smoothly, and we all open our gifts.

Dad and Lily bought me a kitchen aid mixer, and I couldn't be more grateful.

Mom and Luke bought me some new aprons, canvas and a monthly subscription of coffee where a new roast will arrive at my door for me to use.

Tessa gifted me a t-shirt that says, 'Worlds Best Cousin,' along with a nice bottle of wine and a weighted blanket.

As I unwrap Jon's gift, I find myself worried about the contents since I try to recall whose turn it is to prank.

I pull apart the dinosaur wrapped box and lift the lid discovering the rest of the Die-Hard collection.

I spring up and immediately tell him this means he admits it, which he denies, and we start bickering.

Jace pulls me down to a sitting position and begins tracing circles on my back.

I relax against him and watch him open his gifts.

Dad and Lily got him a new suitcase, which seems to be a big deal since Jace seems happy about them.

Mom and Luke bought him a set of new dishes that aren't chipped, along with some of his lame standard black and white t-shirts.

Tessa bought him a shirt that says, 'World's second-best cousin,' which makes us all laugh, even Jace, as he continues to open her gift, where he also receives new gloves and a coat.

He thanks her and moves onto the gift from Jon.

He pulls apart the ribbon and lifts the lid, and I kid you not, I have never seen his face get so red.

That can't be good.

He tries to slam the lid down to hide the contents, but Jon is there in a flash and rips the box from him so quickly we wouldn't register and pulls out the Santa Claus Lingerie.

Okay, there is the revenge.

* * *

We leave his house sometime around midnight, and Jace drives us back. We sing Christmas songs, and I feel my buzz from the wine fading away as I fall asleep.

Jace eventually wakes me, and I discover we are in the parking garage. I stretch begin gathering my stuff as we walk together hand in hand.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too."

Max finds his second wind, and as soon as we enter the apartment, he is running everywhere.

I replace his water and food, and Jace organizes the gifts we just brought home.

I sit at the table, and Jace joins me as I begin to open the purple gift.

I pop the lid off the box and find two small boxes. One is a small black box, and the other is a white box.

"Start with the white box." He instructs, and I am too tired to ask why.

I open the charm and find a silver charm shaped like Spain, and the letters of the country are written in bold letters.

"For the trip, we are going to take next week."

My jaw drops, and I swear it hit the floor and broke.

"Your kidding. That can't be real," I say.

"Oh, it's real. I have to work 2 days, and then the rest of the time I am yours for the rest of time. This is your last present, and I felt it would be worth it."

I wrap my arms around him, and then when I pull away, I kiss him, and I crawl into his lap, where he deepens the kiss.

We explore each other for a bit until he pulls away before I can finish working on his belt.

"As much as I am enjoying this, you haven't opened the other box."

I sigh and start kissing his neck again, and I mumble, "It can wait until I give you a present."

He gives in for a minute but stops my hands as soon as they get to his belt, "C'mon. Open the gift."

This time I stand up as I sigh and make my way to the chair was just in and reach inside the purple box and pull out the black box.

It snaps open, exposing this ring, and I see Jace shift in his seat and move to the floor in the corner of my eye. I look up and find him kneeling on the ground.

Wait

I look back at the ring, and the pieces start clicking into place.

Oh my god.

"Clary Adele Morgenstern, I now have known you for over 6 years, and that's why this decision is the easiest one I have ever made. I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up beside you every day. I will make your coffee and breakfast every day for the rest of our lives if it means I can spend that much extra time with you. Before you, I was a player, but when you turned me down several times, it forced me to really look at myself, and I did not like who I was. You changed me and opened me up to love something I did not think was possible. I want so many adventures with you, and I can't wait to grow old if it is with you. Will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?"

Words escape me, and I freeze.

Holy, this is actually happening.

Panic begins to form on Jace's face until I snap myself out of my own and smile.

"Yes, a hundred times, yes. Oh my god."

And with that, he takes the box and pulls the ring out, slipping it onto my hand.

I look down at it and smile.

We look eyes when I look up, and I just fall deeper and deeper for him.

We stand, and I stand on my tippy toes, and we lock lips.

This time the passion is explosive, with emotions being high, and I find myself pressing harder and harder against him.

We slowly walk backwards, not breaking apart, and as soon as we are in the bedroom, Jace uses his heel to close the door.

* * *

**AN: All the advents are done. Should I just end the story here?**

**So many of you saw that coming, congrats.**

**Day 25, epilogue and AN left. Going to start day 25 now.**

**More details on the ring in the next chapter.**

**Questions: One last time, What do all the colours mean? How do we feel about Spain? What is Jace getting for Christmas? Was this a cute plan?**

**The next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for; we finally get our sexy times.**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Spooky, Vain and Manipulation are currently in the top 3.**

**Stay Safe!**


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).
> 
> There is a poll on my Fanfiction profile if you want to vote on the story you want to see next! Or you can go vote on my IG post/poll(doing daily ones). We have narrowed it down from 6 to the top 3 stories from that. So let me know which one! Do remember I will be writing all these stories at some point.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.

**AN: Hi, everyone; I hope you all are well!**

**Welcome to the last chapter of the story! Thank you for coming on this journey with me; I appreciate all the support. The epilogue will be different from a typical epilogue since it will leap around to fill in the gaps of different days throughout the story. I don't want to give away too much since I will post in my final author's note what each gift means and all those details.**

**Anyways, here are the lemons you all have been waiting for. Haha, this story has been rated M for a reasonnnn.**

* * *

_ Counting Down to You: Day 25 (1.6K) _

** December 25th **

** Christmas **

I wake to kisses trailing down my neck, and I smile and reach out and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Fiancé," I say, with the biggest smile on my face.

"Morning, Fiancé," he replies.

I knot my fingers into his hair and pull him closer, planting my lips to his, where I moan against his lips and pull myself up, so I roll on top of him, not breaking us apart.

His hands land on my hips as I start rubbing against him, creating friction between us.

I sit up and start tracing lines from his face to his stomach until my hands wrap around his strong member.

My hands find his shaft and start moving up and down slowly. My other hands begin running through his hair, and I start kissing his chest until I am getting lower and lower, then the next thing you know, I am pushing him into my mouth slowly.

He moans and pushes my thighs closer together in response to create as much friction as possible.

I play with his balls, giving them soft squeezes as I blow on him.

His hands find their way into my hair, and he tugs and pulls on it as he groans.

I feel his breathing quicken, and I realize he's going to cum soon, so I quicken my pace, and he growls my name louder, and suddenly he drops his load all the way down my throat.

I pull away, freeing him, and suddenly I am thrown onto my back, and his hands are resting in the insides of my thighs, tempting me.

"I hope you are a ready doll because we are about to take a ride together."

I lick my lips, and I can still taste him.

I look inside his eyes, and they are no longer honey; they are very black from being diallied and without warning, two fingers slip into my core.

I moan, holy heck.

He doesn't wash time messing around and plunges a three-finger inside of me, sending shivers down my spine by the amount of fire brewing in my lowers.

His hands cup my breast, and he massages it as his fingers continue to thrust inside of me until I cry out in pleasure, and I feel a gush explode from me.

He smiles and pulls his fingers out and widens my legs as far as possible before grabbing my legs and pulling me closer towards him.

I wrap my legs around his hips as he nears, and he pushes inside of me in one go.

It takes me a quick second to adjust to his moments, and then he quickens his pace.

"Oh my god, oh my god" are the only words I manage to say.

He smiles and leans down to my ear and says, "I may not be a god, but I sure know a goddess."

I beg him to go harder, and he does.

I want to feel all of him.

My hands grip onto his thighs as he continues to slam into me until suddenly he stops and pulls out of me.

Leaving me extremely unsatisfied.

I sit up to complain, but Jace has already moved behind me to spoon.

He lefts my right leg and hooks it back to his body.

He gives me a slight push, and I remain my slide.

He aligns himself with me as I remain on my side, and he hits an angle that doesn't receive a lot of attention.

I reach behind me, and my hands find his hair, and I pull on it.

He continues to prowl into me, and before I let him continue, I roll myself onto him and spin around.

I lift myself and grab his cock and slam down on it.

That action alone was enough for me to have another rush of need and desire coats, my thoughts, and I groan from the angle.

Holy heck

Did he always feel this good?

As I bob up and down, meeting his thrusts, as his hands squeeze at my backside, massaging it slowly.

After I get myself off, I become dazed and giggly.

I lift myself and spins myself around to face him.

I instruct him to sit up against the headboard, and he does. I reach into the nightstand drawer, grab the cuffs, and then cuff his right hand to the headboard.

He laughs and asks how he is supposed to touch me if he's cuffed. I remind him he has another hand, and he better use it.

He laughs.

As soon as he's cuffed, I begin moving slowly up and down, creating friction by rubbing my core against him. Then I sit straight up and plunge myself back down on him and rock us.

I place both my hands on the headboard as I rock, and his hand finds my nipple; and he rubs it and then teams down and gently nips it until he switches to my lowers and rubs my core as I bounce up and down.

I find my heart rate picking up, and I pick up speed, meeting Jace's thrusts until shock waves travel from my toes to my mind, and I begin melting into a puddle of bliss.

I feel my eyelids beginning to grow heavy, and Jace reminds me to pop the cuff off, which I eventually do.

He wraps an arm around me, and I lay on his chest, and we fall asleep.

* * *

The next time I am woken up, it is from my legs being moved, and the next thing I know, I feel Jace's scruff rubbing my inner thighs and then he presses his warm hot mouth to my core.

I fist my fingers into the sheets while a moan escapes my lips.

Holy crap.

His fingers rub my clit as his tongue works magic inside me.

I feel sweat forming on my brow, and my stomach is dancing with a million bees buzzing, and suddenly that pleasure explodes, and my whole body becomes tingly again, and I find myself wearing a goofy smile.

Jace removes himself from my legs and crawls up to lay beside me, where I then draw circles on his chest.

How did I ever get so lucky?

We lay together for a while until Max lets out a bark from the other side of the door.

Jace chuckles and stands up, throwing a pair of boxers on, then heads out to serve Max.

I lay in bed, trying to gain feeling in my legs again.

I look down at my left hand and finally analyze my ring.

The certain stone is an emerald in a circular shape, with two smaller diamonds on either side that all belong on a thin gold band. It is the perfect ring for me since I don't want anything too flashy, and it looks modern. I don't need a flashy ring to prove my commitment to Jace; he knows how I feel and only wanted the formality of it than anything.

We have talked about marriage, and I told him I just need something meaningful and not too over the top.

Little did I think he'd create all these gifts with the ring being the big prize at the end.

I knew I'd marry this man; I just didn't think we'd be engaged this year, it truly was a surprise, but I don't regret it. After a couple of dates, he told me that he was going to marry me, and I laughed in his face.

I was wrong.

He became my world, my person, and the three stones represent past, present and future, which really make sense for our journey as a couple since Jace healed me from my past and became my present, and now we have a brighter future.

I pull myself from the bed and throw on Jace's Tree Rex t-shirt that falls right above my thighs and make my way out of the room and down the hall.

Jace stands over the stove, mixing something, and I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He shifts and turns around in my arms, so he is now facing me.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he asks, and I smile.

His hands find the bottom of the shirt and he begins playing with it, then says, "I liked this shirt when it was on the ground," and with that, he puts his hand underneath and slowly pushes it up and over my body until I am exposed again.

He puts his hands on my hips and picks me up, and places me on the counter.

He kisses my neck and cradles my left boob rubbing my nipples, causing me to moan as I wrap my legs around his body, pulling him as close as possible to me.

My hands begin moving to his boxers, where I slide them down, pulling him free.

His breathing hitches, and he relaxes in my grip.

I bring him close to my entrance and rub my juices on him.

"'You are playing dangerously. Are you sure you can go another round?" he asks.

I smile, "Who needs to be able to walk," as I push myself forward and guide him to my entrance, where he slams into me, filling me so quickly it takes me a second to adjust.

While inside of me, he stops and moves us, so I wrap my legs as he carries us to the table where he lays me down.

He puts his hands on either side of my head and begins rocking into me again.

My hands start clawing on his back since I am too consumed with my own pleasure that I can't keep up with his thrust, and he smiles down at my lame attempts.

I feel myself climbing and climbing, and he begins picking up speed and cums at the same time as me.

We are both left panting, and we stare into each other's eyes until we smell something burning, and it wasn't my mind.

* * *

**AN: We only have the epilogue and AN left. It feels so weird, thinking it is going to be over. The epilogue is going to be a monster since it has to tie so many things up.**

**But guess what I have a surprise.**

**I am doing a new years eve sequel that I hope to get up before 2021, so it might be up before the epilogue. Let's see how productive I can be. It is only a one-shot, but I can't let these characters go just yet.**

**Questions: So, what is going to happen in the epilogue? What questions do you still have?**

**Haha, yeah, the majority of you guessed it was going to be a proposal, and here is the smut that several of you have been looking forward to. I hope it was worth the wait! Since this whole day was sex.**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Spooky, Vain and Manipulation are currently in the top 3.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe! Happy New Year!  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading!


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my ig at vmarslover for sneak peeks and pictures. (Hints, inspiration, and updates).
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, nor am I a published author, just someone with ideas and no beta.

**AN: Hi, everyone; welcome to 2021! I hope it treats you well.**

**Welcome to the last component of this story; thank you for reading all the way through. I am happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are as well. Here is the twist. Look at the POV.**

**I am super tired, and I am falling asleep writing this. I will do an edit tomorrow am.**

**Now, this epilogue will jump around from one day to another to fill in all the blanks. Since we have only seen Clary's POV, now you will know everything that I have known this whole time.**

**I posted a sequel to this story on New Year's Eve, where it follows Clary and Jace going to an NYE party. It is called 'New Year, New Us.' It is a darker story since it goes into more detail about Clary's past.**

* * *

_Counting Down to You: Epilogue (2.5K)_

**Jace's POV**

**November 30th**

Closing the door behind me is one of the hardest things for me to do since I know how worried she will be that I won't be back on time or how disappointed she is that I have to miss all of December, giving up our traditions.

She'd be more disappointed if she knew I wasn't going to the airport right now.

I walk through the apartment building and climb into the cab waiting for me. I give cabbie Jordan's address, and in 10 minutes, we are pulling up to the house.

I pull my suitcase from the trunk and give the cab his fare and tip. He mumbles a thank you and gets back into the car.

I walk to the door, and it opens before I have a chance to knock.

Maia is the one at the door, smiling with her hand on her hip.

"Out of everyone I have ever lived with, I did not think you'd be the repeat offender of returning to your old room."

I roll my eyes and defeat myself with "'Maia. It is one night and a few hours in the morning before my flight."

She shrugs, "Still. You are using your old room."

I nod and make my way in the door.

"If she finds out, she is going to kill us all."

I laugh and say, "Hopefully, she'll understand and will be too happy when she gets the ring to think about all the hoops I have gone through to keep it a surprise."

"Are you sure leaving the ring under the tree is a good idea?"

"It was the better idea; she is more likely to forget about it if it is out in the open. If I left the box somewhere else, she might get snoopy and open it."

"That's true. Did you manage to get the picture?"

I set my suitcase by the stairs, and we both make our way to the couch and sit down.

"They told me it would be shipped to Izzy's house in a few days. It is so ridiculous ordered the photo months ago, and when I tried to cancel it, they refused to give me money for it. The money I couldn't blow any further since Clary's advent is costing too much, without the cost of the ring included. if it doesn't arrive at her house by the 9th, Jon is going to bring a backup present since he is in town."

Maia nods and grabs the tea in front of her and takes a sip, then asks, "You sure Aline and Kaelie can keep a secret and deliver Clary her gifts?"

I nod and answer with, "They like me; they'll do it."

Maia mumbles something about them wanting in my pants.

This is true.

We chat for a while until 5, when Maia stands and starts making spaghetti since Jordan will be home soon.

I take this as an opportunity to put my stuff away and wrap the last of the gifts that haven't been distributed.

I hope the spare bedroom that used to be my room right after college and see the stack of boxes.

I wrap all the red gifts since Jocelyn is coming to get them tomorrow.

I wrap the pink ones for Clary's dad, who will be here before picking Clary up next weekend.

Then I finish day 1 and 12 and leave them in the corner to grab them tomorrow.

The evening flies by, and I make sure I text clary on the dot for when my plane would've landed.

She replies immediately, and I tell her I am too tired to call, and I am going to sleep.

Which is too true because I immediately fade into darkness?

* * *

**December 1st**

Riding to my own apartment in a cab feels wrong, and I find myself playing with the gift's ribbon.

I am nervous.

I have a small window of time between Clary being awake enough to hear me knock and for her to come to the door.

As soon as the time hits 10, I knock on the door because her first alarm would be going off.

I leave the purple wrapped gift outside the door and bolt down the hallway for cover.

I succeed, and I do a silent cheer. Now the face time.

I throw myself into a janitor's closet and make my background seem neutral before clicking her name.

She accepts the call right away, and I do my best to hide my ware bouts. It seems to work because she doesn't call me out.

I don't breathe during the whole call, and when I finally end it, I find I am sweating.

This is going to be a long month.

I grab my suitcase, make my way down the stairs before Clary leaves for work and head to the airport.

* * *

**December 6** **th**

I take pride in the fact that all the gifts have been flawlessly delivered, and the picture frame even arrived on time until Jon tells me that the perfume broke, and he could smell it through the wrapping paper.

You got to be kidding me.

I contact the company and ask them to send another. Now we hope it comes; otherwise, we have a problem.

* * *

**December 10th**

The ignorance I feel staring at my laptop screen that keeps crashing.

I slam the lid closed, and Alec jumps.

"Geez, what did the laptop do to you," he says.

"I am trying to confirm my seat for my flight tomorrow, but it keeps crashing"

"Or here is an idea. Get Izzy to grab the gift from Maia. She is fully capable of delivering the gift, instead of you flying all the way to New York to bring Clary a bracelet."

"Her bracelet and charm, actually. The purple gifts have to come directly from me. That is apart of their theme, and they are the most important."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't say I didn't tell you."

I lift my laptop lid again, and this time the website lets me on, and I can confirm my flight.

* * *

**December 11th**

I stand in the airport during lunchtime with people blowing past me from every direction, and it takes me a while before I find a quiet space for me to call Clary, so she doesn't become suspicious of where I am.

I ring her, and she doesn't answer.

Weird.

I call her again, and she picks up and is very groggy and not making much sense. Then the phone makes a bang, and it goes silent.

I call her name and get no response.

Now I am worried.

I look at my watch and know I won't be there until midnight, and it is already 2:30 in the afternoon, and my flight doesn't leave until 3:45.

I dial everyone I can and ask them to get a hold of Clary.

Jocelyn says she'll go to the apartment.

I wait anxiously for a text of confirmation that Clary's okay.

Nothing comes.

I keep trying to call Clary, but she won't pick up.

Eventually, Jocelyn texts me back and says Clary didn't answer.

I begin panicking.

I don't sleep my whole flight, and I worry about what I could be walking in on.

She picked up the phone; she was okay.

Or at least that's what I tell myself.

* * *

**December 12th**

Flight lands and run outside, waving the first cab I can get, and we peel out of the parking lot.

Before the cab has stopped, I am leaping out and throwing money at the cab driver and bolting up the stairs, not bothering to turn back.

I rip the key from my pocket and toss the door open.

Max comes running and Ignore him as he whines.

Clary is my priority right now.

I swing the door open, and there she is.

Hair everywhere but breathing with her chest rising every so slight.

I walk over to get and see her hair stuck to her face and lay my hand on her forehead, and it burns.

Geez, she's too hot.

I strip the sheets from her and grab a few damp clothes, and lay them on her.

I text everyone and inform them of her fever.

I grab a glass of water and straw and shake Clary slightly and manage to get her to drink a bit before she falls asleep again.

I don't think she knows I'm here.

I clean up and finally give my attention to Max by giving him pets, food, and water. After that, we go for a brief walk.

When I return, I manage to get Clary to drink some more.

She still doesn't wake.

It is going to be a long few hours.

* * *

**December 19th**

The perfume comes on time by some miracle, and I am so relieved since that is the gift for day 22. Talk about cutting it close.

Meanwhile, we had a backup plan of 4D candy. Now we have two extra gifts.

But that's not what I am worried about.

5 days until the proposal

3 days from my flight to New York.

1 day of hiding from Clary.

December is almost over.

* * *

**December 20th**

I had planned to leave L. It a sooner than the 23, but I just didn't think it would be because the extra charms would need me to sign off on them.

I bought two extra charms to go with the extra presents to continue the theme.

Well, it backfired.

Izzy tried to get them to release them to her, but they refused and said it was company policy.

Yeah, only when it fits their needs.

I bought 12 charms, and they did not ID.

I buy 2, and it is the end of the world.

So much for using that extra day to work on actual work at the office and get all the proposal supplies.

* * *

**December 22nd**

I tell Clary at 9 am my time. I will be in meetings all day.

Best way to cover up my over 5-hour flight that won't land until 10 pm eastern.

I make my way through the airport with ease, and the next thing I know, we are touching down at JFK.

I turn my airplane mode off, and my phone starts exploding.

All flights tomorrow going to New York have been grounded.

I almost didn't make it.

Then I see texts from Jon.

Oh crap.

I call Clary immediately.

No one picks up.

I walk off the plane, not caring if she hears where I am.

No answer.

By the third try, Jon picks up and tells me Clary can't speak.

Fear rushes through me.

She is panicking.

Great.

I tell Jon about my plans, and he tells me he'll look after her and get her to work.

The plan bothers me, but I agree.

* * *

**December 23rd**

I sneeze, and I hear the front door close.

They are here.

I poke my head out of the kitchen and take a step into the hall.

I lock eyes with Clary, and she runs towards me.

I kiss her with such desperation.

It has been too long.

After our make-out session, I choose all my words carefully about why I am not in L.A.

Clary seems to believe me, but Jon continuously glares at me.

* * *

**December 24th**

Getting up and having to wait to propose is the worst feeling.

I couldn't sleep much last night because I was worried about the proposal.

Not much has changed since.

I make Clary breakfast and coffee, and she drinks both.

I watch her clear the tables, and she runs into the kitchen and begins tossing dishes into the dishwasher.

I feel the weight of the present in my mind, and I take her out of the kitchen, where she tells me she'll wait to open it.

So, I paid Jon to leave for the thing.

The day continues, and she doesn't open it.

EVEN WHEN I ASK.

She pulls away and tries to distract me, and it almost works.

Like c'mon. I want to be engaged to her already; why does she make this so difficult.

* * *

**December 25th**

After putting out the literal fire in the kitchen, we went about our day until we left for Jocelyn's, where we ate a ham dinner and sang karaoke.

Christmas Edition.

I then drive Clary and myself home, and when we get inside, Clary makes a beeline for our bedroom but soon returns with two wrapped gifts.

"Ta-Da," she says and places the gifts on the table.

One is really big, and the other is tiny.

I look at the paper and laugh.

"You didn't"

She smiles and says, "Oh, I did."

I laugh again.

She took the paper from the gifts I gave her and made a collage resulting in her own wrapping paper.

I start tearing at her hard work and expose a big blue box, to which I start cutting away before sliding the object out.

I spin it around and understanding the fuss of protecting it, and pull it from the packaging.

It is a large canvas of us—the same photo as the one in the picture frame.

Painted by hand as I spy a CM at the bottom of the work.

I then start tearing at the next gift exposing a whole stack of sheet music.

"'I know it isn't anything flashy, but you didn't need anything, so I got a few of your favourite songs before you get bored again." She smiles, and I thank her, and we press our lips together.

She moans but pulls away quickly and tells me to wait a second.

So, I do.

Next thing you know, Clary is walking out of our bedroom with her Santa Claus piece that hugs her body, and I feel myself hardening at the thought of what I would do it for her.

I waste no time, and I march towards her and throw her down on the table backside up.

I rub myself at her core, then begin diving my fingers deep inside of her, where she moans and begs me for more.

No one else interrupts us, and for that, I am grateful.

I shed my pants, and I plunge deep inside her, hitting all her walls, causing her to become a lot more vocal.

I pull her hair back and hold my grip on it as I continuously slam into her.

She shakes and tells me she's cummings.

So, I let go too.

I pick her off the table and carry her to the bedroom where we can't keep apart any further.

Just like how, after two minutes, she is back on top of me, riding my cock.

Here I thought I would be on the naughty list, but I seem to be a good boy this year.

* * *

**AN: So now you know how misleading Jace is with this planning scheme.**

**I hope you are all satisfied with the ending now that everything has been tied up. I will edit in the am. I am so exhausted; my insomnia has finally caught up with me.**

**We only have the AN left. It is so sad to see the story go, but it will always be here.** **I am too attached to these characters.**

**Almost make sure to join me for the AN. It'll be worth it since I will show you what everything represents and talk about my new projects.**

**Questions: What was your favourite part? Anything else you are curious about?**

**I feel the sex chapter is everyone's favourite, which I find funny. I am glad to see you enjoyed the ending. Mine is chapters 23 and 24.**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Spooky, Vain and Manipulation are currently in the top 3.**

**Stay Safe!**


	27. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note**

Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. I am glad you all have enjoyed it; I really enjoyed writing it.

So a few things I'd like to discuss.

If you haven't finished the story, then don't read this—full of spoilers.

1.) _Let's start with the epilogue_

I am glad you all enjoyed seeing Jace's side of all the work and effort he put into the advent calendar. Honestly, this story has made me realize my stands for a guy are too high. He literally flies across the country to deliver a purple gift. Like who does that? Yeah, he dealt with many obstacles, and Clary became one of them with her last-minute getting ready for Christmas eve, delaying his plans of proposing. Honestly, that epilogue could've been a story of its own.

2.) _The Significance of the Gifts_

There was purple, red, yellow, green, blue, gold, silver, pink, and orange. Many of you pointed out each gift's theme, but no one really picked up on the fact that most gifts with the same colour came from the same person or a theme of people. Hehe.

**So Purple: All come from Jace, and I saw them as 'meaningful jewelry.'**

Charm Black berry-1 (This charm closes the chapter on the old bracelet, as we move into their future)

Charm Bracelet-12

Engagement Ring-24

**Red:️ All come from mom, and I called them 'Rated M' gifts.**

Handcuffs-4

Lingerie-9

Lube and condoms -14

Batteries-18

**Orange: All from family members, and they were the 'Snack' Gifts.**

Sour patch Candy-6 (Dad)

Kitkat and Kisses-11 (Dad since he left it when he dropped her off, but she didn't notice)

Fruit Gummies-23 (Jon since this was a backup gift.)

**Pink: Came from Jon, and these were the 'Beauty' Gifts.**

Lipstick-7

Bath bomb-13 (Expect this one since she was sick)

Candle-20

Perform-22

**Blue: Came from Kaelie. Now, these gifts were random and had no theme. That's why I said you'll never get it.**

Zero-17

A key-23

**Yellow: Came from under the tree. I consider these the 'funny gift' since they are random, but they are ridiculous.**

Inflatable Gingerbread-2

Die hard-3

Funko of John McClain-21 (appears under the tree when Jace leaves)

**Silver: Come from Izzy, and I consider them 'Sentimental/Landmark' Gifts.**

5th year ornament-5

Framed photo-10

**Green: These were randomly given. I saw them as 'Comfort' gifts since slippers are comfy, and art brings Clary joy because it is important to her.**

Slippers-8(Under tree)

Sketchbooks-15(Jon)

Paint Brushes-22(Jon)

**Gold:️ Come from Aline, and I call these 'Dorky/Tacky' Gifts.**

Coffee cup earnings with a flashing necklace-16

Ugly Xmas Sweater-19

Colour Coding:

Purple-Cute meaningful jewelry

Red-Rated M️

Yellow-Funny

Green-Comfy/comfort

Pink-Beauty-Jon

Orange-Food

Gold-Dorky️

Blue-Random

Silver-Cute/Sentimental

So there you have it, all the gifts are exposed for what they were. I know the people one was hard to pick up for everyone but Jocelyn's.

_3.) Thank you_

One last time I would like to thank you for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing! I see you, and I am so glad you came on this journey. I hope to see you all in the future.

_4.) Sequels_

Sooooooooooo, I can't let this character's go, and this story was supposed to be less than 20K. As you see, that didn't happen. As I got to day 5, I realized I was developing the characters more and more in my mind. My phone notes are an interesting place. So that was when I decided I was going to do a New Year's Eve sequel. Then it spiralled from there, and I have developed a Valentine's Day and a birthday One-Shot. From there, I am unsure of where I'll go, but for now, that is what we are sticking with. So I am going to write the VDAY one in the next few days, and you all will see it on February 14th. SURPRISE. So I am calling it the Counting series.

_5.) Poll_

So I am closing my Instagram poll tonight, so DO IT NOW if you want to vote there. Otherwise, you'll have to review this author's note. I will be starting one of these stories soon since school starts Monday for me.

Currently in a close race between "Spooky but not Scary," "Manipulation: the long dating game," and "You're so Vain."

So here are the descriptions you can vote on in the reviews.

**-"You're so Vain," Clace. Rated M.**

Some loves are meant to be, and others are doomed. The journey of Sebastian and Clary's relationship was flawed and bound to explode, and it finally did after she finds him cheating. Being the broke singer that she is, she finds herself drunk on margaritas singing karaoke alone. Until someone else picks the mic up. {AU/HEA/Angst/OneShot}

**-"Manipulation: the Long Dating Game" Clace. Rated M**

Clary Fray has been on several tinder dates in hopes of finding someone to settle down with since her biological clock is ticking. 10 dates later, Clary is unsatisfied and hopeless since all the dates follow the same routine. Until date 11, where things change when she goes on a repeat date. {AU/Supernatural/HEA/TwoPart}

**-"Spooky but not scary," Clace. Rated M.**

Clary receives a visit from an old boyfriend who she thought she'd never see again. {OneShot/AU/Supernatural}

_6.) Instagram_

Over the next couple of days, I will be finishing the colleges of all the gifts for this story, so if you want to look at them, come check it out. The picture of the engagement ring will there as well.

I will also be announcing which story wins and announcements for their posting.

_7.) Farewell_

If you have any questions or wanna chat, my PMs are open. I will be around, but I wish you all the best in 2021.

-VMars Lover


End file.
